Luz Eterna
by Yumelynn Fiore
Summary: El Poder de la Luz Eterna a despertado en el mundo de los humanos. Para obtener los poderes de la Luz, un Ángel, un Demonio y un Dios tratan de enamorar a la joven... una chica llamada Daidouji Mayura.
1. ¿El Novio de Mayura?

**N/A: **Este un FanFic que llevo escribiendo ya hace tiempo, la estuve publicando en su momento en fanficslandia, pero ahora la continuare hasta su final por acá. Fue editada por lo que se encontrará diferente a la que esta inconclusa en FFL.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen, sino a Sakura Kinoshita. Sólo la historia y los Original Character que aparecen en ella.

.

.

**.:: 01 ::.**

**¿El Novio de Mayura?**

Hace siglos cuando el mundo de los Dioses, el de los Ángeles, el de los Demonios, y el de los Humanos vivían en continua hermandad, existió un poder tan fuerte que podía llegar a superar el de todos juntos, aquél poder era conocido como la Luz Eterna, ese poder era tan grande que controlaba el Agua, el Fuego, la Tierra y el Aire, pero su mayor característica es que podría darle muerte o vida a cualquier ser u objeto.

Dicho poder estaba en buenas manos ya que era resguardado y protegido por una bella chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos carmesí de nombre Mara, aquella chica era querida y respetada por los cuatro mundos ya que la Luz Eterna mantenía un balance de paz en todos ellos; hasta que un día, una Profecía llega a oídos de un dios, _"Quién posea el corazón de la guardiana de la Luz Eterna poseerá también sus poderes"_, aquél Dios cegado por el poder que llegaría a tener, asesina a la protectora de la Luz Eterna; sin que ese Dios ni ningún otro se imaginaran su verdad, Mara no sólo protegía dicho poder, sino que ella era el poder.

La ambición del Dios no dejo ver que lo que Mara realmente buscaba era un amor que conquistara su corazón. Mara comprendió la ambición que el Dios tendría por la Luz Eterna, pero como ese poder nunca se llegaría a extinguir, toma una decisión y con su último aliento antes de morir expulsa el poder hacia el mundo humano. Ahí la Luz Eterna se esconde en una bebé recién nacida, la cual creció, se enamoro y formo una familia donde la Luz Eterna y sus sorprendentes poderes serian resguardados y protegidos de generación en generación por una bebé nacida del amor.

Así pasaron cientos de años, los cuatro mundos se separaron ante la desaparición de la Luz Eterna y aquella Profecía. Ahora, el Poder ha aparecido de nuevo. Odín ahora sabe la clave; _"Enamorarla"_, él conquistara a la chica para controlar la Luz Eterna. Pero habrá otros también

OoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado un mes desde que los Dioses decidieron quedarse en Midgard y desde que Mayura conoció al amigo de Loki, aquél chico de ojos verde esmeralda que le dijo ser un dios, y el mismo que le concedió el deseo de que Loki regresara.

Una mañana Mayura se encontraba ya en su Instituto, mientras leía detenidamente uno de los libros que había tomado de la biblioteca de Loki.

_Hace muchos años, Asgard, Midgard, Egard y Niogard, formaban uno solo; era Mara quien resguardaba el poder del mundo de los Dioses, Humanos, Ángeles y Demonios. Ese poder nunca se extinguiría, por lo que se conoció como el Poder de la Luz Eterna. Un día, una Profecía se dejo escuchar entre los cuatro mundos: "Quien posea el corazón de la Diosa, poseerá también su Poder". Solo fue uno quien logro llegar hasta ella y terminar con su existencia. Sin embargo, lo que aquel Dios no sabía es que ella no era sólo quien resguardaba el poder, sino que ella era el poder. La joven Diosa con sus últimas fuerzas decide ocultar el Poder de la Luz Eterna donde nadie nunca pudieran encontrarla. Después de la muerte de aquella Diosa, los mundos se separaron, y cada uno, con la intención oculta de recuperar para si mismos el Poder que se perdió._

─Oye, Daidouji, ¿Qué le paso a tu planta? ─preguntó Kotaro con maceta en sus manos que contenía una planta seca mientras se acercaba a Mayura y Narugami─. Se supone que el proyecto trata de los daños que ocurren cuando no se cuida debidamente una planta ─continuó el chico.

─Lo sé, lo sé, y lo hice todo debidamente ─decía la chica, mientras cerraba el libro que leía y dirigía su mirada hacia su proyecto de Botánica─. Solo la deje al Sol, y no le coloque ni una gota de agua… pero no se que paso y mucho menos porque creció tanto ─Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras observaba su planta─ ¡Ah!, este es un gran Misterio.

─Misterio o no, si no paso este proyecto me tendré que quedar al salir de clases toda una semana y no podré ir a trabajar ─habló el Dios del Trueno.

─Y yo no podré ir a la Agencia y no tendré Misterios durante toda una semana… y no lo permitiré ─musitó la chica.

─¡Ahhh! Daidouji ¿Qué haces? ─le cuestionó Kotaro al verla golpear la planta con sus manos.

─Yo te ayudare ─dijo el Castaño empezando a hacer lo mismo que Mayura.

─¿Tú también Narugami? Definitivamente no tienen remedio ─suspiró el chico.

─Espero que eso sea suficiente ─dijo la peli-rosa al ver a aquella planta con las hojas apunto de caerse. De pronto le salen nuevos pétalos y se vuelve tan o mas hermosa que como estaba antes─ ¡No puede ser! ¡!Que Misterio!

─Adiós, trabajo y Adiós, comida ─suspiró resignado Narugami.

─No es justo. Por esa planta me perderé los misterios, no se puede quedar marchita por un momento ─gritó la chica, que ante aquellas palabras, la planta se marchitaba ante los ojos de todos─. ¡Así está mejor!, ¡Ahora quédate así! ─pidió la chica mientras apuntaba con un dedo a la planta.

─Mayura, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ─preguntó intrigado Kotaro.

─¿Qué cosa? Yo no hice nada ─respodió defendiéndose la chica con los brazos cruzados─. Este es un gran Misterio que merece ser investigado por la hermosa Detec…

─No importa ─interrumpió Narugami─. Lo bueno es que no nos quedaremos al terminar las clases.

─Tienes mucha razón ─respondió la chica mostrando una gran sonrisa.

─Al final no tendrían que esforzarse sino se distrajeran tanto en clase ─dijo muy seguro Kakinouchi.

─Lo sabemos ─respondieron Mayura y Narugami al unísono.

Arribo al lugar una joven de cabellera rubia y dueña de unos ojos café. Su nombre, Shion Sonozaki, la chica más popular del Instituto, a pesar de ser bonita, poseía cierta antipatía y egoísmo. Sonozaki era presidenta del club de natación, y estaba acostumbrada a que la mayoría de los chicos la siguieran; y como dato adicional, consideraba a nuestra protagonista como su rival, ya que ésta era amiga de Kotaro, el chico más popular del Colegio.

─Daidouji, gran trabajo ─dijo Shion mientras sostenía un vaso de agua entre sus manos─. Kotaro, me sorprende que hayas logrado llegar a algo con estos dos… porque la verdad, el estudio no es lo suyo.

─Bueno, es que hay algunos que esforzándose logran lo que proponen… ─interrumpió Daidouji─. Pero hay otros que haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo, núnca logran su propósito ─contraataco sonriendo mirando a Shion y después a Kotaro.

─En realidad, no vengo a hablar contigo, Mayura ─le respondió la recién llegada.

"_Que alivio"_ Pensó para sus adentro la joven peli-rosa.

─Vengo a hablar con Kotaro ─continuó hablando Sonozaki, mientras dirigía fijamente su mirada hacia Kotaro─. Quería preguntarte que si hoy no tienes nada que hacer, tú y yo…

─¡No! ─se apresuró a responder Kotaro─. No tengo tiempo libre. Ni hoy. Ni mañana. Ni pasado mañana, ni ningún otro día, porque… ─al no ocurrírsele una respuesta coherente, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente─. Porque lo pasare con mi novia ─siguió hablando mientras tomaba camino hacia donde se encontraba Mayura, tomándola de la mano y besando su mejilla susurro levemente en su oído _"Por favor, no me falles"_

─¡¿Qué! ─gritó furiosa la rubia mientras señalaba con dedo acusador a aquellos dos.

─¡Ah! ¡No sabia que ya eran novios!, Daidouji. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ─musitó el dios del Trueno.

"_Bueno, porque yo tampoco lo sabía"_ Fue el pensamiento de la chica.

─Bueno, ahora ya lo saben ─habló por fin Mayura─. Y Shion, te pido que ya no te acerques a mi novio y mejor porque no te vas y regresas al agua de la piscina que es a donde perteneces ─al decirlo, el agua que Shion tenía entre sus manos, moja completamente su cara haciendo reír a toda la clase, incluso a las tres personas que tenia enfrente… haciendo que la chica rubia saliera corriendo del salón.

─Gracias, te debo una Daidouji.

─Y una muy grande ─continuó la chica mientras miraba a Kotaro.

─¿De qué están hablando? ¿Acaso no son novios? ─preguntó confuso Narugami.

─¡Claro que no! No me digas que te lo creíste ─dijo la peli-rosa, a lo que Narugami asintió.

─A mi me basta con que se lo haya creído Sonozaki, ha estado siguiéndome desde hace semanas preguntándome lo mismo, eso está bien, pero hasta yo tengo un límite.

─Ah, pobre Kotaro, ¿Qué no se siente bien ser el cazado, en lugar de ser el cazador? ─susurró Mayura, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el techo del aula─. Pero creo que ahora no habrá muchas tras de ti cuando sepan que ahora tienes novia ─dirigió su mirada acusadora hacia el joven Kotaro─. La próxima vez que me quieras hacer pasar por tu novia, pídemelo mucho antes. Si Narugami se lo creyó, entonces toda la escuela lo hará.

─¡Eh! ─musitó ofendido Narugami.

─Dejaremos que pasen unos días y después terminare contigo, Daidouji ─ofreció como solución Kotaro.

─¡No! A pesar de que te estoy haciendo este favor, ¿Aún así planeas ser tú quien termine conmigo? ¡Eso no! Seré yo quien termine el noviazgo fingido ─propuso la chica─. Y así con tu orgullo herido, tendrás a muchas chicas que quieran consolarte.

─Ya me esta empezando a gustar como piensas ─dijo Kotaro.

El joven Kakinouchi, se acercaba sutilmente a la chica peli-rosa, mientras pensaba aprovechar el tiempo en el que sería su falso novio.


	2. Recuerdos y Anhelos

**N/A: **Haruhi, Lucia y Usio gracias por dejar Reviews. Aquí el Segundo Capítulo.

.

.

**.:: 02 ::.**

**Recuerdos y Anhelos**

En el Reino de los Dioses, un hombre de mediana estatura conocido como Kasukabe, experto en magia y conocido por ser un fiel sirviente, informaba a su amo… Odín.

─A aparecido ─murmuró el hombre.

─Lo sé ─habló el Dios─. Siento su energía, esta empezando a liberar los poderes no a uno. Primero la tierra y ahora el agua, esos poderes son muy fuertes y no merecen estar en manos de una simple humana.

─Bueno, mi Señor. Eso no habría sucedido sino hubiera asesinado a Mara ─respondió Kasukabe muy seguro.

─Ella se atrevió a ponerme a prueba y me reto ─fue lo único de dijo el Dios.

─Lo amaba amo Odín, solo tenía que amarla también y sus poderes habrían sido suyos ─dijo el Sirviente a su Amo.

─Cierto.

.

. . .

. . . . .

─_¡Amo! ¡Amo, Odín! ─gritaba alterado Kasukabe acercándose al Rey de los Dioses─. Me entere de un rumor que corre por los cuatro mundos._

─_¿De qué se trata? ─preguntó curioso el Dios._

─_Los Ángeles y los Demonios están hablando de que Mara compartirá los poderes de la Luz Eterna con quién tenga su corazón ─fue lo que respondió el Sirviente._

─_De eso se trataba ─murmuró el Dios mientras se ponía de pie._

─_Amo, Odín ¿A dónde va? ─le preguntó el sirviente al Dios Supremo._

─_Iré a verla ─contestó._

_Las blancas paredes iluminaban la habitación. Una relajante ventisca entraba ondeando las delgadas y suaves cortinas de seda. Mara en aquél momento se encontraba observando por su ventana._

─_Mara…_

_La joven peli-rosa volteó hacia la entrada de su habitación, de donde había escucha aquélla conocida voz._

─_Vengo por la Luz Eterna._

─_Odín… Aparece frente a mí el hombre que amo, ¿Y esas son sus primeras palabras? ─musitó la joven─. Ya te esperaba ─continuó mientras sonreía con tristeza._

─_Tú me amas, Mara. Yo tengo tu corazón, como tú dijiste, compartirás conmigo los poderes de la Luz Eterna ─exigió el Dios a la joven de ojos azules como el resplandeciente cielo._

─_No, Odín. Yo en verdad pensé que me llegarías a amar, que me elegirías a mi en lugar de los poderes de la Luz Eterna. Pero ahora veo que no será así. ¡Vete! ¡Vete y no vuelvas! ─decía la chica._

─_¡No me pienso ir sin esos poderes! ¡Los quiero, Mara! ¡Entrégamelos! ─le habló el Dios con furia en su voz._

─_¡Vete! ─dijo una vez más, Mara. Esta vez, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Mientras que con todas sus fuerzas lanzaba una ventisca de aire al Rey de los Dioses._

─_Esos poderes son grandiosos ─respondía el dios con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba del suelo._

─_Y aún no haz visto nada, ¡Vete ahora, Odín!, porque sólo matándome, la Luz Eterna será tuya._

─_Si así lo quieres ─musitó el Dios mientras aparecía una espada en su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que no era capaz de mover sus piernas─. ¿Qué es esto? ─preguntó sorprendido al observar el hielo que rodeaba sus piernas con la intención de que no se moviera─. ¿La Luz Eterna también posee poder sobre el hielo?_

_-No sólo posee los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza y el don de la vida y la muerte ─le hablaba Mara con cierto orgullo en sus palabras─. Combinándolos, puede llegar a crear lluvias, niebla e incluso hacer florecer una simple flor marchita. No sólo sirve para ocasionar incendios, inundaciones, terremotos o tornados. Estoy segura que era para lo que querías usarlos._

─_Lo reafirmo… esos poderes son grandiosos ─el Dios sonreía─. Pero crees que el hielo podría detenerme._

─_Tú nunca te rindes ¿Verdad? ─preguntó Mara._

─_La verdad, no._

─_Eso es algo en lo que nos parecemos. Porque yo tampoco me rindo ─contestó la oji-celeste._

─_Pero en esta ocasión deberías Mara, no me gustaría lastimarte ─le advirtió el Dios._

─_Tendrás que hacerlo, porque no permitiré que tengas esos poderes._

─_Si insistes ─le dijó Odín, que en un momento de distracción de la joven logró herirla gravemente─. Ahora, si quieres vivir, dime ¿Dónde esta la Luz Eterna? ─preguntó el Dios, mientras sostenía a Mara entre sus brazos._

─_La tienes frente a ti ─dijo ella─. Yo soy la Luz Eterna y nunca tendrás mis poderes. Tú ambición y codicia te llevo a terminar con la persona que más te amo._

─_¿Qué dices? ─cuestionó Odín sin creer lo que escuchaba─. Tú no puedes ser la Luz Eterna._

─_Lo soy Odín, y eso lo tendrás en tu conciencia… terminar con la paz de los cuatro mundos…_

─_Un destello blanquecino lentamente abandonaba el cuerpo de la joven…_

─_¡¿Los Poderes? ─el Dios trataba de tocar aquél destello de luz, pero sin conseguirlo─. ¿Por qué no puedo?, yo soy al que más amas…_

_Te amo Odín… ─la chica respiraba ya difícilmente─. Pero aún así, no podrías tomarlos, por el simple hecho de que tú no me amas. Quién posea la Luz Eterna y encuentra al que ama, y si él también ama a esa persona, ambos compartirán la Luz Eterna._

_Aquellas palabras quedaron en el viento, al mismo instante que la joven cerraba lentamente sus ojos y su cuerpo desaparecía en medio de hermosas luces de colores._

. . . . .

. . .

.

─Al desaparecer la Luz Eterna, los mundos se separaron ─empezaba a decir el Dios─. Y cada uno se dedico a buscarla por su cuenta, ahora que ha aparecido… no la pienso perder de nuevo.

─Pero amo Odín, la única forma de obtener esos poderes es enamorándose de ella y sobre todo que ella se enamore de usted ─Informo el sirviente.

─Para eso es que te necesito a ti. Quiero que consigas la caja de Noha ─dijo Odín.

─He oído escuchar de su caja… capaz de guardar cualquier magia dentro ─respondió Kasukabe─. Y por lo mismo Mara la exilió del mundo de los Dioses.

─Exacto, por eso tendrás que buscarla, mientras tanto, me encargare de enamorar a esa chica… Para después matarla y guardar esos poderes solo para mí, ahora dime. ¿Sabes el nombre de la chica? ─pregunto el Dios a su sirviente.

─Fue algo difícil ─comenzó hablando Kazukabe─. Pasaron siglos y los humanos son simples mortales, pero finalmente encontré al padre mortal de la chica… su nombre es Daidouji Misao.

─¿Daidouji?

─Así es mí señor.

─Por casualidad esa chica no se llamara Mayura.

─Sí ─respondía sorprendido Kasukabe─. Ese es su nombre, Señor. ¿Pero cómo es que lo sabe?

─Esa tal Mayura es amiga de Loki.

─¿El Dios que desterró?.

─Sí. Él podría reconocerme y hacerme las cosas más difíciles ─continuó el Dios.

─Entonces, ¿Qué piensa hacer amo? ─preguntó de nuevo Kasukabe.

─Cambiar mi apariencia, es la única manera, pero aún así Loki podría desconfiar de mi acercamiento a la chica.

─En ese caso, tendrá que hacer que él se ocupe en otra cosa ─le sugirió Kazukabe.

─Sí… tiene que ser algo más.

El Rey de los Dioses se llevo una mano a la barbilla, tendría que idear un plan lo más pronto posible, y ponerlo en marcha de inmediato. El tiempo se encontraba en su contra, no sólo era él quién estaba tras los poderes de la Luz Eterna, y una vez que Loki se entrase de su existencia, haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Mayura.


	3. Cuando ellos dos decidieron Enamorarla

**N/A:** Llegue con el Capitulo siguiente. Gracias a Usio y Lucia por dejar Reviews. Esto empezará a ponerse cada vez más interesante, ya que no falta mucho para que el Dios Loki descubra lo que en verdad siente hacia la peli-rosa Además de la pronta aparición de Dimitri y Sky en el Mundo de los Humanos.

Me despido, y gracias por pasar a leer.

.

.

**.:: 03 ::.**

**Cuando ellos dos decidieron Enamorarla**

Muy lejanos ya, quedaron aquellos días donde Ángeles, Demonios, Dioses y Humanos, convivían todos juntos. Tras la muerte de Mara y la desaparición de la Luz Eterna, el rey de Egard, Ramus, había hecho hasta lo imposible por localizar el grandioso poder perdido. La mala noticia que azotó con un terremoto a los cuatro mundos, destruyendo la pared de resguardo que sentían en sus corazones.

Ramus mando al instante a sus más fieles súbditos a encontrar el preciado poder. Hermosos ángeles de alas blancas, no importa su apariencia, pues sólo importaba su misión. Viajar al mundo al que ellos llamaban "La Tierra de los Humanos", vivir como unos simples mortales, vigilando, escuchando… hasta que la Luz Eterna diera señales de vida.

La luz resplandecía en el horizonte, era hermosa en verdad, tanto, que el anciano canoso cubría levemente sus ojos de aquél resplandor. Egard era un mundo iluminado donde los ángeles convivían tranquila y armoniosamente. Con verdes pastos y cielos azules cubiertos por sólo un par de nubes.

La puerta de una blanca habitación se había abierto de repente, el rey Ramus volteó tranquilamente, ya que sabía bien, quién era el único capaz de entrar de esa manera ante su presencia.

─¡Padre! ─entró precipitadamente el hijo, asiendo reverencia ante su progenitor. "Al menos no había perdido del todo sus modales" Rió el rey─. A aparecido ─dijo un rubio de ojos celestes, lucia una apariencia no más de dieciocho años.

─Por fin ─se escucho del rey─. Llegó el momento, Sky ─le habló a su hijo.

─Sí padre ─contestó el rubio─. Logro sentirla también, ha liberado sus poderes ─continuó.

─Seguramente ellos también se habrán dado cuenta.

─¿Te refieres a Dimitri y a su padre?

─Sí, hijo. Ya debieron sentir también los poderes de la Luz Eterna.

─Seguramente, también Odín ─susurró con cierta frialdad, algo poco común en el Príncipe.

─¡Odíin! ─exclamó el rey con furia─. Fue él quien nos condeno a esto.

─Lo sé, Padre ─respondía el hijo─. Su ambición de poder no tuvo limites. Asesinar a la Protectora de la Luz Eterna. Su osadía se pagaría con la muerte y su alma destruida para siempre.

─Sí. Esas fueron las reglas del Consejo de los mundos conformado por los tres reyes. Pero al descubrir que fue Odín, un miembro del Consejo el culpable del asesinato…

─¿Fue expulsado del Consejo? ─interrumpió su hijo.

─Correcto. Y sólo quedamos dos miembros más. Yo, el rey del Mundo de los Ángeles y…

─El rey del Mundo de los Demonios, Demian ─Le interrumpió de nuevo el hijo.

─Eso es correcto ─rió su padre.

─Aunque todo ocurrió antes de mi nacimiento, no dudes en que me esforzare y ocupare algún día su lugar, Padre.

─Tienes razón, y por eso, como mi único hijo y futuro rey, debes de ir al mundo de los humanos y encontrar a la chica.

El joven palideció. ¿Cómo iría a un lugar al que apenas conoce? Nunca ha puesto un pie fuera de Egard, tierra de los Ángeles.

─Pero Padre… ─Ramus lo callo con un simple gesto de su mano.

─Ya lo sé. Pero debes afrontarlo, será una nueva experiencia para ti. Además, lo más seguro es que Demian envíe a Dimitri.

─¿Qué?

─Antes eran amigos ¿No? ¿Entonces por que ése enfrentamiento?

─Bueno, yo empecé a tomar en serio mi papel como futuro rey, en cambio Dimitri, ni siquiera en estos tiempo ha tomado la decisión de sustituir a su padre algún día.

─Sí, pobre Demian ─se compadeció el rey─. Pero aún así, Dimitri en el fondo es bueno… aunque algo rebelde ─continuó.

─Y un seductor de lo peor ─agregó Sky.

─Es necesario que vayan ustedes dos ─siguió el rey, aún sin escuchar a su hijo─. Con tus poderes sensitivos y tu habilidad de sentir los poderes de la Luz Eterna, más los poderes de Dimitri, les servirán si también Odín va en busca de ella.

─Padre, ¿Quieres decir, que yo y Dimitri tendremos que ir a la tierra a enamorar a esa chica?, ¡Pero yo nunca he ido a la tierra! ─se quejó una vez más el príncipe.

─Por eso también irá Dimitri. Con su experiencia en ir y venir de la tierra, seguro que estarás bien. Pero debes de entender que es de suma importancia que alguno de ustedes dos se enamore de ella y ella al igual de ustedes. Tú y Dimitri son nuestra única esperanza, si alguno de los dos logra obtener los poderes, traerán paz a los mundos.

─Sí, Padre ─respondió resignado el Hijo.

─Te encontraras bien ─le dijo una vez más su padre─. Dimitri irá a la tierra. Tú puedes sentir a la chica y él la conoce físicamente. Tienen que encontrarla antes que Odín… Pero antes debes tomar esto…

El rey había arrojado hacia su hijo un anillo plateado, Sky logró atraparlo con su mano izquierda, aquél anillo brillo en una intensa luz blanca, para aparecer después, una plateada espada. El joven la observaba con admiración.

─Esta es…

El joven no pudo terminar la frase. Nuevamente, una luz brillante rodeó a la espada. Ahora, un anillo plateado se encontraba incrustado en su dedo anular, _"Egard, Tierra de Ángeles"_ era lo único que podía leer el joven.

─Buena suerte, hijo ─añadió como despedida el rey.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, una luz rodeo la espalda de Sky. Un par de alas blancas apareció en su espalda, y como cuan estrella fugaz, el joven Príncipe cayó del cielo a la tierra.

El cielo era oscuro en Niogard, simple comodidad para sus habitantes. Hermosos y seductores por naturaleza, esos eran los Demonios que habitaban esa tierra. Un lugar gobernado a mano dura por su rey, más sin embargo, con justicia y sabiduría. Demian era el rey proclamado de Niogard, un hombre mayor, canoso, dueño de unos ojos negros. Representante de la tierra de los Demonios ante el Consejo de los cuatro mundos.

─¿Me buscabas? ─un joven alto, con la apariencia de unos dieciocho años, cabello negro y ojos color ámbar, hizo acto de presencia ante el rey.

─¿Dónde estabas ésta vez? ─preguntó su padre, el rey.

─En la tierra, ya lo sabes ─contesto el chico con desgane.

─¿Dónde? ─cuestionó una vez más el rey, esta vez, poniendo más énfasis en su voz.

─En Italia, Padre ─respondió resignado el joven.

─¡Qué! No puedo creerlo, Dimitri. Retiro lo dicho ─el rey había pensado mejor─. Porque lo creo de ti, hoy fue Italia, ayer Inglaterra, y antes de eso Canadá, ¿Qué será mañana? ─pregunto con ironía el rey.

─No lo sé ─después de pensarlo un poco─. ¿Qué te parece Francia? ─añadió Dimitri un poco después.

─¡Ya basta, Dimitri! ─habló el rey levantando la voz─. Me canse de tu rebeldía, de que vayas a la tierra cada vez que quieres, y sin ni siquiera avisar a tu Padre. No sabría nada de ti, si no soy yo el que se comunica contigo.

─Bueno, tú me diste ése trabajo. Buscar a la Luz Eterna en el mundo Humano, ¿O no?

-Sí. Te dije que la buscaras y enamoraras a la chica que es la Protectora de la Luz Eterna. No que enamoraras a cada chica que se te pone enfrente en ése mundo de Humanos.

─Ya lo sé, pero Padre… ─se formo una sonrisa en el rostro del Príncipe─. Las chicas de ese mundo son muy lindas.

─Nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad? ─respondía el rey ante el carácter de su hijo─. Bueno, cambiando de tema. Ya apareció la chica.

─Bien por ti ─dijo el hijo─. Eso ayudara mucho al Mundo de los Demonios y al de los Ángeles, y ahora que no me necesitas… iré a Francia.

─¡Espera! ─lo detuvo su Padre.

─¿Ahora qué?

─¿No entiendes aún? ─preguntó el rey.

─¿Entender qué?, ya encontrarte a la chica. Sky se puede encargar de enamorarla.

─Sabes muy bien que tu presencia en necesaria. Tus poderes serán útiles si aparece, Odín ─dijo Demian a Dimitri.

─Útiles, sólo eso. Sabes que no serán suficientes contra él.

─Lo sé. Pero sinceramente, no creo que Odín se arriesgue en estos momentos a una batalla contra nosotros.

─Entonces, ¿Quieres que vaya a la tierra junto a Sky a enamorar a esa chica? ─preguntó el joven.

─Exactamente ─decía el rey con una bola de cristal en sus manos─. La chica, es ella… ─una joven peli-rosa tomaba forma en el cristal. Unos bellos ojos carmesí observaban detenidamente, a los dos jóvenes que tenía enfrente, uno castaño y el otro rubio.

─Es linda, muy linda en verdad ─dijo el príncipe de los Demonios.

─Entonces, supongo que no tienes ningún problema ─susurró el rey.

─Si me hubieras mostrado como era la chica desde el principio, nos hubiéramos ahorrado toda esta plática ─sonreía Dimitri─. Y no, no tengo ningún problema, Padre.

─En ese caso ─hablaba Demian─. En lugar de ir a Francia, ¿Qué te parece Japón? ─a lo que su hijo asintió con la cabeza ─En ese caso te daré algo.

─¿Qué cosa?

El joven peli-negro observaba como su Padre se acercaba hacia él, con una pequeña caja adornada de joyas. El rey la habría tranquilamente, Dimitri esperaba ansioso para ver lo que se encontraba resguardado en su interior.

─Eso es… ─el rey le colocó en la palma de su mano, una pequeña argolla de un tono plateado, aún así, el joven logró distinguir "Niogard, Tierra de los Demonios" escrito─. Sólo un anillo… ─concluyó el joven con decepción.

─Eso te ayudará…

─Es sólo un anillo ─repitió de nuevo Dimitri.

─Úsalo solamente cuando la chica se encuentre en peligro.

─No te preocupes, Padre ─decía el joven colocándose el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda─ No permitiré que Odín la toque ─respondió muy seguro.

Un espeso humo color negro, rodeo al joven demonio, haciéndolo desaparecer camino hacia la tierra.

_"Sólo espero que Dimitri se enamore de verdad. De lo contrario, nunca obtendrá los poderes de la Luz Eterna. Me preguntó quién se enamorará primero, él de ella o ella de él. Es la primera vez que lo veo tan entusiasmado en complacerme en algo" _Pensaba el rey del mundo de los Demonios, mientras su mirada se perdía en aquella bola de cristal.


	4. Encuentro de Amigos y Celos de un Dios

**N/A: **Aquí el siguiente Capítulo =)

.

.

**.:: 04 ::.**

**Encuentro de Amigos y Celos de un Dios**

El viento era cálido, el peli-rubio era capaz de sentir a la perfección el aire sobre su rostro, una leve brisa que le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo mundo. Era su primera vez en un lugar extraño ¿Cómo comportarse? No lo sabía él en realidad. Vivir siglos, en lo que él llamaba hogar, un mundo ajeno, a lo que ahora contemplaban sus ojos. Enormes edificios, incluso el joven se encontraba postrado en uno. Personas caminando ajetreadamente esperando llegar a tiempo a sus destinos.

El rubio se acerco más a la cornisa para observar mejor desde lo alto. A pesar de diez pisos de abajo hacia arriba, Sky podía contemplar perfectamente a aquellas "criaturas". Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y niños. El de mirada azul suspiro. _"Después de todo no son tan distintos a nosotros" _pensó el Príncipe. El chico interrumpió sus propios pensamientos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era momento de actuar, encontrar la Luz Eterna lo antes posible.

Concentrándose, Sky cerró sus ojos. Buscó aquella esencia mágica que la joven albergaba en su interior, posiblemente, ella ni siquiera lo supiera. El rubio sonrió, una gran sorpresa le esperaría a la joven, ¿Una simple mortal sería capaz de soportarlo? ¿Afrontarse a algo completamente nuevo y extraño?

─Está cerca ─decía mientras bajaba del alto edificio a un callejón que daba a una calle poco transitada─. La siento.

Él continuó caminando por el lugar, donde logra toparse con una joven castaña, la cual al verlo, al instante grita "¡Ahhh!" Fue lo que escuchaba Sky mientras trataba de calmar a la chica.

─Espere, no le haré daño ─intentó decir el rubio, pero la chica había salido corriendo aún gritando─. ¿Y ahora que hice?

Se había cuestionado para si mismo el Príncipe de los Ángeles, sintiendo después un ligero golpe en la cabeza. El rubio lentamente volteó hacia donde había venido el golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par "¿Tú?", apuntó con su dedo índice al joven peli-negro de mirada arrogante.

─¿Cómo me encontrarse tan rápido, Dimitri? ─le cuestionó Sky al Príncipe de los Demonios.

─Muy fácil ─respondía el otro con desdén─. Sólo seguí los gritos.

─¿Sí? ─el rubio colocaba sus dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla, buscando una explicación a la situación antes acontecida─. Pero no se porque lo hizo. Los humanos son muy raros.

El joven abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras observaba detenidamente al rubio.

─Pues yo sí lo sé ─habló por fin Dimitri mientras señalaba a Sky.

─¿Por mi? ─preguntó extrañado el rubio.

─No por ti ─continuó el peli-negro─. Más bien por lo que tienes en tu espalda.

─¿Qué? ─el rubio no comprendía lo que su compañero le decía.

El oji-azul volteó su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, unas plumas blancas fueron liberadas con ése simple movimiento. El rubio entendía a lo que se refería el peli-negro.

─Es verdad… ─susurró Sky─. Mis alas… las olvide por completo.

─¿Cómo se te olvido esconder tus alas? ─cuestionó curioso Dimitri, con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

─Es que es la primera vez que vengo al mundo humano ─las blancas alas de Sky parecieron brillar, para finalmente desaparecer─. Como estaba tan concentrado sintiendo los poderes de la Luz Eterna… no recordé esconder mis alas. Oye, ¿Por qué te ríes? ─le preguntó el rubio con cierta molestia.

─Lo siento… ─intentaba disculparse Dimitri entre risas─. Es que no puedo evitarlo… ─continuaba diciendo entre risas y lagrimas en sus ojos ante tanto reír.

─¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ─el rubio lucia furioso.

Él recordaba que de niños reían, eso hace muchos siglos ya. Aquella amistad de niñez hubiera parecido irrompible ante cualquiera que los haya visto, pero ambos tomaron caminos distintos. Sky, conforme iba creciendo, aprendía de su padre, Ramus; a actuar y tratar al resto, tal y como el futuro rey de Egard debería de hacerlo. En cambio Dimitri, su postura de convertirse en rey, no giraba principalmente en tomar el liderazgo de Niogard.

─Tú. Que el futuro rey del Mundo de los Ángeles se haya olvidado de una regla tan importante de su mundo, "Un Ángel nunca debe dejarse ver por un humano al que no guía" ─dijo el Príncipe de los Demonios.

─También hay una regla parecida en el Mundo de los Demonios, "Ningún demonio debe usar sus poderes para adueñarse de las decisiones de un humano, rompiendo así, el balance entre el bien y el mal" ─lo atacó Sky.

El peli-negro levanto su mano hacia el rubio, una ráfaga de viento hizo que Sky retrocediera unos centímetros, sorprendiendo al mismo Dimitri por lo sucedido.

_"Aire…"_ Pensaba Sky _"…¿Será la espada negra?..."_

─Eso no es gracioso… ─la voz de Dimitri tomó un tono serio.

─Al menos dejaste de reírte ─respondió Sky saliendo de sus pensamientos─. ¿Te sientes bien después de tu ataque de risa frenética? ─preguntó con ironía el ángel, intentando romper el silencio pesado que ahora los embargaba.

─Sí, estoy bien ─había respondido finalmente Dimitri─. Pero sabes muy bien que mi padre y yo nos hacemos cargo de quién se atreviera a romper esa regla, que es la más importante de nuestro mundo.

─Lo sé, el Demonio es eliminado y su alma se utiliza de nuevo, si la falta no es grande, reencarnara de nuevo en un Demonio y se le da la oportunidad de aconsejar a los humanos de nuevo. De lo contrario, reencarnara en un humano y será guiado por un Ángel y un Demonio ─recitó Sky de memoria.

─Ni siquiera el Rey de los Demonios tiene el poder para destruir un alma demoníaca, eso solamente puede hacerlo un Dios ─respondió Dimitri.

─O mejor aún... ─siguió Sky─. La propia Mara.

─Todo esto es desde el comienzo de los tiempos… ─empezaba hablando Dimitri─. Cada humano en este mundo cuenta con un Ángel y un Demonio que lo guían y que lo acompañan siempre.

─Hay billones de Ángeles y Demonios en este mundo ─continuó Sky─. Y otros millones más en sus respectivos mundos esperando la llegada de un nuevo humano al que guiar, ya que cuando la vida mortal del humano acaba, los guías regresan a sus respectivos mundos esperando guiar de nuevo, de hecho, algunos Ángeles y Demonios se hacen amigos.

─¿Amigos? ─repitió Dimitri─. Es verdad, de hecho algunos se encariñan con el humano hasta el grado de llamarlo "Amigo". Ellos ni siquiera sospechan de que aquellas voces en su cabeza, que aconsejan lo que es bueno o malo… en realidad somos nosotros, un Ángel y un Demonio.

─Los Ángeles le decimos lo bueno de las cosas, lo bueno que llegaría a pasar al tomar una decisión ─habló Sky.

─En cambio los Demonios le decimos las cosas malas. Le damos el lado malo de las cosas cuando piensan tomar un decisión ─continuó el peli-negro.

─Somos como su conciencia, pero sólo el humano puede tomar la decisión, sea buena o mala. Pero el humano también le ha llegado a pedir cosas a los Dioses ─dijo Sky.

─¿Dioses?, ¡Ni siquiera los menciones! ─exigió Dimitri al rubio─. Yo odio a los Dioses, sobre todo… odio a Odín. Al asesinar a Mara… trajo desgracia y destrucción a nuestro mundo.

─No sólo los Demonios lo odian ─le interrumpió el Ángel─. También algunos Ángeles detestan a los Dioses.

─¿Los Ángeles odian? ─preguntó el Príncipe del Mundo de los Demonios.

─Solamente algunos. Lo odian por asesinar a Mara y traer tristeza a nuestro mundo… Yo odio a Odín. Pero si el Príncipe de los Ángeles puede odiar... ¿El Príncipe de los demonios puede amar? ─le cuestiono Sky a Dimitri, al recordar la misión que les fue encomendada.

─¿Ah? ¡Que cosas preguntas!

La voz de Dimitri parecía un poco enfadada, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio ángel. Sin embargo, pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. _"¿Será capaz Dimitri de enamorarse?" "¿Seré yo capaz de enamorarme?"_ El rubio despejo esas preguntas, y decidió concentrarse en encontrar a la joven poseedora de aquellos poderes. Mientras tanto, en un Instituto no muy lejos de ése lugar, un trío de jóvenes se despedía para retirarse a sus respectivos destinos.

─¡Ya me voy! ─dijo un castaño a las dos personas frente a él. _"Pero antes…"_ una idea llegó a Narugami, definitivamente tenia algo que hacer antes de llegar a su trabajo, sin más tomo camino mientras unas sonrisa triunfante aparecía en su rostro.

─¿Y ahora que le pasa? ─cuestionó la peli-rosa con una gotita en la cabeza al ver salir a Narugami tan velozmente.

─No lo sé, pero… ─el joven Kakinouchi tomó al instante la mano de Daidouji mientras ambos empezaban a caminar.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó Mayura mientras ambos salían del salón tomados de la mano.

─Siguiendo las apariencias ─le respondió él─. ¿Recuerdas que ahora somos novios?

─Creo que ya lo había olvidado ─murmuró la chica algo nerviosa ante la cercanía de Kotaro.

─Daidouji… eres una distraída.

─¿Daidouji? ¿Me llamaste Daidouji?

─Sí, aunque somos amigos siempre te he llamado así ─recordaba─. Aunque tú me llamas por mi nombre ─continuó mientras volteaba a verla.

─Eso es verdad, pero ahora se supone que somos novios. Así es que tendrás que llamarme por mi nombre también ─pidió la chica a su "Novio".

─De acuerdo… Mayura.

─Así esta mejor ─la joven vislumbro a tres chicas que se acercaban a ellos, su nerviosismo incremento.

─Oye, Mayura. Qué bien oculto nos tenias la noticia ─habló una chica castaña.

─Sí, y eso que somos tus amigas ─agregó otra chica.

─Bueno, yo me adelanto ─intervino Kotaro─. Te esperare afuera para acompañarte a la Agencia, ¿De acuerdo? ─continuó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su "Novia" para retirarse después dejándola hablar con sus amigas.

─Ya cuéntanos ─la animo una chica peli-negra─. ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron novios?

─Eso… ─la peli-rosa no sabía que responder, así que opto por decirles parte de la verdad─. Fue algo que simplemente sucedió…

Un joven corría a toda prisa, abrió el portón y entró rápidamente a la Agencia Enjaku.

─¡Loki!

La puerta del oji-verde se abrió de par en par. Por un instante pensó que se trataba de Mayura.

─Narugami, ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó el Dios del Caos al recién llegado─. ¿Por qué entras así?

─Es que tengo al que decirte ─Narugami respiraba difícilmente después de tanto correr.

─¿De qué se trata? ─cuestionó Loki.

─De Daidouji ─respondió finalmente Narugami.

─¿Qué pasa con Mayura? ─cuestionó curioso el Dios del Caos.

─Ella y Kotaro ─hablaba el Dios del Trueno.

─Habla, Narugami ─decía ya impaciente el oji-verde.

─Ella y Kotaro… son novios ─respondió finalmente el castaño.

─¿Qué dices?

─¡Que ella y Kotaro son novios! ─repitió el castaño.

─Ya escuche lo que dijiste ─habló Loki─. Pero ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi? ─le cuestionó al Dios del Trueno.

─Para ver como reaccionabas ─respondió sin más el castaño.

─Narugami… ─el Dios del Caos hablaba con enfado, tal pareciese que un aura de fuego se formaba a su alrededor.

─Eh… ─al ver el enojo del Dios del Caos, Narugami comprendió que no había sido una muy buena idea─. Creo… que ya me voy o llegare tarde al trabajo… ─murmuró para acercarse lentamente a la puerta y salir corriendo por temor a lo que pudiese pasar después.

─Ese Narugami… ─susurró el oji-verde con cierta ira en su voz.

─Papi, ¿Estás bien? ─había preguntado el cachorrito negro.

─Claro que estoy bien ─respondía el Dios alzando la voz.

─¿Estas enfadado por lo de la chica del misterio? ─cuestionó de nuevo Fenrir. Una mirada penetrante de su padre, fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. _"Creo que mejor no le digo nada"_ Pensó el cachorro.

Un silencio inundo aquella habitación. De alguna forma el Dios sentía un ambiente pesado. _"¿Por qué tenía_ _que venir Narugami a contarme eso?"_ Se reprochaba Loki. _"Eso no me importa"_ Se decía una y otra vez el Dios.

─Sr. Loki ─Yamino entraba al despacho con una sonrisa en su rostro─. Llegó una clienta.

─Que pase, Yamino ─el oji-verde dio un suspiro, para en seguida sentir al de gafas irse.

Una joven de cabello y ojos azules hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, era de mediana estatura, pero aún así, una joven muy hermosa. La recién llegada abre sus ojos de par en par, no creía lo que veía en frente.

─¿Eres tu el detective? ─cuestionó la peli-azul.

─Sí ─respondió el otro firmemente.

─Bueno… ─la joven dudaba en responder─ Es que eres sólo un niño…

"_Yo no soy un niño"_ Murmuró para si mismo, recordando al mismo tiempo, cuando él y la peli-rosa se conocieron.

─¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─le preguntó por fin Loki.

─Me llamo Himiko… Himiko Yanase ─se presento la joven.

─Toma asiento ─pidió el Dios.

La joven obedeció y tomo asiento en un sofá de la enorme habitación. Loki tomo asiento, quedado frente a la chica.

─¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─preguntó él.

─Es que… ─una voz llena de temor apareció de pronto en la chica─. En mi casa suceden cosas extrañas. Hay cosas que desaparecen y aparecen en otro lugar. Incluso en unas ocasiones he logrado ver una sombra que deambulan por la planta baja, para después entrar a la habitación que pertenecía a mi padre.

"_Hay maldad que la sigue…"_ Susurró el Dios.

─Pero mi padre murió hace dos años… además están los escalofríos que siento cuando estoy en la sala viendo televisión…

─Muy bien… ─la interrumpió Loki─. Tomaré tu caso.

─Muchas gracias.

La joven sintió un inmenso alivio ante la respuesta del detective. Unos pasos se escucharon, después la puerta se abria de par en par para dejar mostrar a una joven de largos cabellos rosas.

─¡Loki!

─Mayura… ─murmuró el Dios al ver llegar a la chica.

─¿Hay algún caso hoy? ─cuestionó la peli-rosa─. Yamino dijo que había una nueva cliente, ¿Es ella? ─le preguntó al mismo tiempo que observaba a la peli-azul.

_"Siento algo raro… En verdad hay algo extraño"_ Pensaba la chica, sin saber exactamente de qué se trataba.

─Hola, mi nombre es Himiko ─se presentaba la peli-azul, asiendo una reverencia, cosa que sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica del misterio.

─Yo soy Mayura… ─se presentó correspondiendo al gesto de la chica─. Soy asistente de Loki ─informó la peli-rosa.

─Bueno, yo me retiro ─se despedía la nueva clienta─. Mucho gusto en conocerte Mayura ─al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa, a lo que la peli-rosa correspondió también sonriendo─. Y gracias Sr. Loki ─continuó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el oji─verde, para después tomar camino hacia la salida ya conocida.

─¡¿Cuál es el caso Loki-kun? ─apresuró a preguntar Mayura─. Seguro es algo misterioso.

─Mayura… ¿No deberías de estar con tu novio? ─dijo Loki, aún siendo una sorpresa para el mismo.

─¿Novio? ─repitió curiosa Mayura─. Ah, te refieres a Kotaro… pero ¿Cómo lo supiste Loki-kun?

─Bueno… soy un detective ¿no? ─fanfarroneó el Dios─. Y Narugami vino y me lo dijo ─confesó.

─Ése Narugami… por eso salió tan rápido del Instituto.

─Será mejor que te vayas con tu novio… ─continuó hablando con desdén el Dios.

La peli-rosa se acercó al oji-verde, dulcemente colocó su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos, después se agacho en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y sus miradas se encontraron. El Dios comenzó a sentir calor en sus mejillas y poco a poco sus ojos se dirigían a los labios de la chica que tenía enfrente… al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Mayura.

─¿Estás celoso de que Kotaro te quite a tu hermosa asistente?...

Aquella pregunta había sacado al Dios de sus más profundos pensamientos.

─No tienes porque… ─había continuado Mayura─. Él y yo no…

─¡Yo no estoy celoso!

Interrumpió de pronto él, para después darle la espalda a la chica. La joven por impulso se puso de pie. Y el mismo Fenrir dio por suspendida su siesta al ver a su padre actuar así.

─Por que mejor no te vas con tu novio.

─¿Qué?, pero Loki-kun… ─la voz del Dios había sido tan fría y distante, algo desconocido para la chica… que de alguna manera le había dolido en el alma─. Muy bien… si eso es lo que quieres, ¡Me voy! ─le gritó, para después detenerse en la puerta─. ¡Con mi novio! ─continuó─. Y no volveré nunca, Loki-kun ¡Eres un tonto!

─Mayura… ─había murmurado el Dios volteando hacía la puerta, pero sólo logro verla cerrándose.

─Papi… ─susurró Fenrir al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su padre… _"Lo bueno es que no estaba celoso"_ Se dijo el cachorro.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Mayura había logrado llegar hasta su habitación. Con gran pereza se echo en el suelo, al tiempo que era adornado por lágrimas saladas.

─Loki-kun ─murmuró la peli-rosa─. Ni siquiera me dejaste explicar lo de Kotaro. Ahora ya no volveré a la Agencia y me perderé los misterios… como quisiera un consejo ahora…

"Debes volver e intentar explicar a Loki-kun"

"Pero debes de tener en cuenta ése enfado sin explicación"

Mayura había sido capaz de escuchar dos voces, rápidamente se pone de pie buscando por su habitación. Sus ojos se abren de par en par al ver a una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos castaños, acompañada de otra de un hermoso pelo violeta y ojos azul como el mismo cielo.

─¡Ahhh!, ¿Quién son ustedes? ─preguntó Daidouji a la vez que las señalaba con su dedo índice─. Misterioso… ¿Cómo lograron entrar?

─¿Puedes vernos? ─cuestionó sorprendida la peli-violeta ignorando la pregunta.

─Esto no debería pasar… ─murmuraba preocupada la de cabello naranja.

Las tres se quedaron intercambiando miradas, aquella sorpresa las había sumido en un silencio total.

.

.

**N/A:** Respondiendo a la pregunta de Lucia, sí (^.^), habrá más chicos tras Mayura. Sobre cuando Misao le diga quién es en realidad, calculo que falta todavía un poco. Ahora, una pelea entre Loki-kun y Mayura, y también la aparición de éstas dos misteriosas chicas, ¿Ya tienen una idea de quiénes podrían tratarse?, sino es así tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo :3 Gracias por los Reviews...


	5. El Despertar

**N/A: **Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias Usio, Lucia y Valew por leer. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, conforme avance la historia, más revelaciones. Pero no diré nada más (-w-), ¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

.

.

**.:: 05 ::.**

**El Despertar**

Las tres se quedaron intercambiando miradas, aquella sorpresa las había sumido en un silencio total.

─Aún no me contestan ─decía la peli-rosa─. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y cómo entraron? ─repitió las preguntas al par de chicas. La joven Mayura, al no obtener respuesta, por instituto toma una almohada que se encontraba en el suelo sujetándola de una manera amenazante hacia las dos extrañas.

─No creo que esa "Arma" te sirva de algo ─dijo la peli-naranja señalando al objeto que tenía Mayura en sus manos.

─Cualquier cosa es buena para defenderse ─añadió con optimismo la peli-violeta.

─¿En serio? ─Mayura parecía confundida ante las palabras de la joven, pero valía la pena intentar─. Entonces… ─la peli-rosa lanza con todas sus fuerzas aquella almohada hacia la peli-naranja, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

─¿Lo vez, Shizuki?, cualquier objeto es bueno ─añadió una vez más la peli-violeta.

─Gracias por darle la idea, Karin ─se quejaba la nombrada "Shizuki" mientras se levanta del suelo.

─Bien ─empezaba a decir Mayura─. ¿Ahora me dirán quiénes son? ─cuestionó de nuevo mientras sostenía otra almohada en sus manos.

─Muy bien, ¡Ya basta! ─gritó molesta la peli-naranja─. ¡Baja eso ahora Mayura!

─¿Cómo…? ─Mayura parecía sorprendida─. ¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre?

─Esta bien… te diremos todo. Mi nombre es Karin Siraiyi ─hablaba la chica peli-violeta de ojos celestes.

─Yo me llamo Shizuki Mikami ─continuó la chica peli-naranja de ojos café─. ¡¿Ahora puedes bajar eso? ─añadió impaciente.

─No hasta que me digan que hacen aquí.

─Salió igual de terca que su padre ─dijo Shuzuki.

─Pero también heredo la dulzura, gentileza y el buen corazón de su madre ─siguió Karin.

─Yo siempre dije "No dejes que se case con él. No la dejes, es tu única hija" ─decía la peli-naranja.

─Pero ellos dos se enamoraron de verdad ─continuó la de ojos celestes.

─¿De dónde conocen a mi padre? ¿Y también a mi madre? ─cuestionó la peli-rosa soltando la almohada.

─Respondiendo a tu pregunta… ─comenzaba a decir Karin─. Lo éramos antes de tu abuela por parte de madre, y ahora lo somos de ti…

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó sin comprender Daidouji.

─Recuerdas aquellas voces que te aconsejan que hacer o si algo es bueno o malo ─continuaba Karin─. Pues esas somos nosotras.

─La verdad no entiendo lo que dicen ─Shizuki y Karin caída anime.

─Nunca cambiara ─murmuraba Shizuki.

─Siempre hemos estado aquí Mayura ─decía la peli-violeta─. Desde tu nacimiento nosotras te hemos guiado. Cada humano posee un Ángel y un Demonio que los aconsejan.

─¿Cómo? ¿Un Ángel y un Demonio? ¡Misterioso!

─Sí… ─Shizuki mostró una sonrisa nerviosa ante el comportamiento de la chica─. Yo soy la guía demoníaca

─Y yo la guía angelical ─siguió Karin con una sonrisa en sus labios, que de pronto fue borrada por una interrogante─. Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

─Cómo es posible ¿Qué? ─preguntó la peli-rosa.

─¡Que nos puedas ver! ─agregó Karin─. Los guías de los humanos, tanto Ángeles como Demonios somos invisibles ante sus ojos.

─Sólo una magia poderosa podría hacernos visibles y romper nuestro hechizo de invisibilidad ─dijo Shizuki.

─Como la magia de los Reyes y los Príncipes de los mundos ─mencionó Karin, para después voltear a ver a su compañera Shizuki─. Pero eso es contra las reglas…

─O también la magia de algún Dios o de… ─susurro Shizuki.

─¿La Luz Eterna? ─continuó Karin terminando la frase de la peli-naranja─. Shizuki… no crees que Mayura es la humana que… ¿O sí?

─Que otra explicación puede haber ─decía Shizuki a Karin─. Estamos aquí… y ella puede vernos.

─¿Qué es la Luz Eterna y que tiene que ver conmigo? ─cuestionó Mayura.

─Es el poder más grande y poderoso que ha existido ─informó Karin a la peli-rosa.

─Y creemos que tú la posees ─dijó Shizuki─. ¡Qué emoción! ─continuó la guía saltando de alegría─. ¡Soy la guía demoníaca de la humana que posee la Luz Eterna!, ahora Rika lo pensara dos veces antes de seguir molestándome…

─Shizuki… ─murmuró Karin ante la reacción de la peli-naranja.

─¡Que misterio! ─se escuchó como siempre de la voz de Mayura─. ¡Claro!, hoy en mi proyecto, mi planta floreció y se marchito de un momento a otro. Además, también Shion se salpico de agua de una manera muy extraña ¡Misterioso!

─Los poderes de la Tierra y el Agua están despertando uno a uno ─dijo muy segura la oji-celeste.

─¿Quieres decir que eso lo hice yo? ─le preguntó Mayura.

─Sí… ─le respondió Karin─. Y habrá mucho más ─continuó─. La Luz Eterna, el poder que posees, controla los elementos de la naturaleza. El Agua. La Tierra. El Fuego. Y el Viento. Además de la vida y la muerte.

─¡Claro! ─interrumpió gritando Shizuki.

─¿Qué sucede? ─le preguntó Karin a la oji-café ante tal reacción.

─¿No lo vez? ─preguntó la peli-naranja─. El don de la vida… fue lo que Mayura uso para romper el hechizo de invisibilidad.

─Pero se supone que el don de la vida… da la vida ─dijo Karin.

─Si ─siguió Shizuki─. Pero los dones de la vida y la muerte son los más importantes y difíciles de liberar. Tal vez con una simple palabra, Mayura libero una pequeña esencia de la vida.

─Es verdad, el poder de dar vida o muerte a cualquier ser u objeto es muy difícil de liberar, al igual de controlar ─añadió la peli-violeta.

─¡Que!, ¿Entonces con cada palabra que diga o sienta pasara algo sin que pueda hacer nada? ─preguntó preocupada Mayura.

─Eso se puede arreglar ─trató de calmarla Karin.

─Los poderes de la Luz Eterna se liberan de acuerdo a las emociones ─siguió la peli-naranja.

─Tendremos que encontrar con el cual lograron liberarse ─sugirió Karin─. ¿Qué sentiste cuando se liberaron los poderes de la Tierra y el Agua?

─Mmmm. Cuando paso lo de la planta sentí algo de tristeza porque ya no tendría más misterios ─recordaba la joven─. Y con Shion sentí un gran enfado… ¡Esa chica enfada a cualquiera!

─Entonces la tristeza libero el poder de la Tierra y la ira el poder del Agua ─dijo Karin─. Ahora solo hay que encontrar la manera de liberar los demás poderes y después tendrás que aprender a controlarlos antes… Antes de que aparezca ese Odín.

─¿Quién es Odín? ─cuestionó Mayura.

─Es un Dios nórdico. Rey del Mundo de los Dioses.

La peli-rosa se sorprendió por la respuesta de Karin, y extrañamente un sonrojo inundo su rostro al escuchar la palabra "Dios".

─Pero él asesino a la anterior protectora de la Luz Eterna… él asesino a Mara… ─continuó Karin.

─¡¿La asesino? ─exclamó Daidouji con voz temerosa.

─Sí. Él quería controlar la Luz Eterna, pero sólo dos personas que se amarán de verdad podrían compartir la Luz Eterna ─siguió Karin.

─Es muy probable que Odín venga a la tierra para enamorarte… él y otros ─le decía Shizuki.

─¡¿Qué? ¿Enamorarme? ¡No me habían dicho nada de eso!

─Eso es lo pero, Mayura ─hablaba Karin─ Odín querrá obtener de cualquier manera la Luz Eterna. Sí no logra enamorar tu corazón… la única manera es quitándole la vida a la poseedora de la Luz Eterna. A ti Mayura.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Yo… no quiero…

─Si tú eres la nueva poseedora de la Luz Eterna es muy seguro que te haya sido heredada de tu madre ─decía Shizuki.

─¿Mi madre también podía hacer esto? ─se cuestionó Mayura.

─No ─le respondió Shizuki─. La Luz Eterna se mantuvo dormida hasta ahora. Al momento de ser asesinada por Odín, Mara escondió la Luz Eterna en el Mundo de los Humanos, un lugar donde fuera difícil de encontrar… en un ser mortal.

─Eso fue hace siglos… ─habló Karin─. Al ser mortal, esos poderes pasarían de generación en generación, protegida y resguardada al permanecer dormidos.

─¿Pero por qué yo? ─se apresuró a cuestionarles Mayura─. Si dicen que permanecieron dormidos durante siglos… ¿Por qué yo y por qué ahora?

─Buena pregunta ─Shizuki no sabía la respuesta, y evidentemente la peli-rosa tenía razón. ¿Por qué los poderes habían despertado de pronto?

─No te preocupes Mayura ─la tranquilizaba Karin─ Si se llegan a liberar los poderes restantes, encontraremos una manera de controlarlos.

─Y mientras más pronto mejor ─añadió Shizuki.

─¿Qué? ─Mayura y Karin habían sido sorprendidas ante tal respuesta.

─Será mejor así. Mientras más pronto despierten, más probabilidades habrá de poder controlarlos ─Shizuki se acercaba a Mayura para tomarla de su mano izquierda─. Y que mejor manera que un paseo para mantener tus sentimientos y emociones en orden.

─Shizuki tiene razón… ─añadió Karin al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano derecha de la peli-rosa, para que después las tres se encaminaran a la entrada de su habitación.

─Tal vez tienen razón…

La peli-rosa abrió la puerta, para que después las tres se encaminaran hacia la salida. Los pasos del trío eran lentos, admirar el paisaje tranquilizaba los sentidos. Aun así, Mayura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, las cosas que ahora se avecinaban la hacían sentirse temerosa. Ángeles, Demonios y Dioses, ¿Qué era lo que ahora se avecinaba? La mirada de la peli-rosa se dirigió hacia el _cielo "Un Ángel, un Demonio y un Dios dispuestos a enamorarme…"_ Pensó la joven al tiempo que daba un suspiro _"…todo por esos poderes que ahora han despertado…"_


	6. El sentir de los Dioses

**.:: 06 ::.**

**El Sentir de los Dioses**

El sol era cálido a ésas horas de la tarde. El Dios Loki aun se encontraba en su despacho. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Mayura. Un sentimiento extraño había invadido al Dios en aquél momento, un sentimiento el cual no lograba entender.

.

. . .

. . . . .

─_¿Mejor por qué no te vas con tu novio?_

─_¿Qué?, pero Loki-kun ─la voz del Dios había sido tan fría y distante, algo desconocido para la chica… que de alguna manera le había dolido en el alma─. Muy bien… si eso es lo que quieres, ¡Me voy! ─le gritó, para después detenerse en la puerta─. ¡Con mi novio! ─continuó─. Y no volveré nunca, Loki-kun ¡Eres un tonto!_

─_Mayura… ─había murmurado el Dios volteando hacía la puerta, pero sólo logro verla cerrándose._

. . . . .

. . .

.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dije eso…? ─el Dios no había comprendido su reacción.

─Sr. Loki ¿Se encuentra bien? ─un peli-verde había entrado al despacho, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos.

─Sí, estoy bien, Yamino ─le respondió Loki, pero se escuchaba tristeza en su voz.

─Usted no está bien ─decía Yamino─. Está más serio y pensativo que de costumbre ─continuó, pero su padre no respondió.

─Está así desde que la chica del misterio se fue ─informaba Fenrir a Yamino.

─Ahora que lo dices, la Señorita. Mayura salió corriendo sin despedirse ─recordaba el peli-verde.

─Es que Papá discutió con la chica del misterio ─dijo el perrito negro, al tiempo que veía a su padre mirar por la ventana.

─¡¿Discutieron? ¡¿Por qué? ─cuestionó Yamino alarmado.

─Al parecer tiene un novio ─contestó Fenrir.

─¡La Srita. Mayura tiene un novio! ─añadió Yamino sorprendido, mientras que una mirada fugaz se dirigía a su padre para después volver a ver a su hermano─. Ya veo ─una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peli-verde, por fin entendía lo que le sucedía a su padre.

El timbre de la puerta principal se deja escuchar, alertando a todos los ocupantes de la Agencia, pero en especial a alguien, quien esperaba una anhelada llegada.

─¡Mayura! ─una extraña emoción y alegría invadió al Dios del Caos.

─Iré a abrir ─anunció Yamino dispuesto a cumplir su deber.

─¡No! ─exclamó de pronto el Dios─. ¡Yo voy! ─añadió al tiempo que dejaba a atrás a Yamino y a Fenrir.

─¡Espérenos Sr. Loki! ─le gritó Yamino siguiendo a su padre escaleras abajo, seguido muy de cerca por el perrito negro. El peli-verde no sabía que le sorprendía más, si haber visto a su padre sumido en la más oscura tristeza o verlo de pronto con una extraña alegría reflejada en el rostro.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─la ilusión del Dios se esfumo al abrir la puerta y no ver a quien esperaba─. ¿Qué quieres, Kotaro? ─cuestionó al rubio frente a él.

─¿Aún está Daidouji, aquí? ─preguntó Kakinouchi.

─¿Daidouji? ─el Dios parecía sorprendido─. No es normal llamar a tu novia por su apellido.

─Es verdad ─recordaba Kotaro─. Ella también me lo dijo. Pero venia a buscarla para invitarla a comer un helado en uno de los negocios de mi padre ─siguió─. Creo que después del enorme favor que me está haciendo se lo merece.

─¿Qué dices? ─Loki no entendía a lo que se refería el chico.

─Sí. Ya sé que un helado no es suficiente por este favor tan grande, pero…

─No me refiero a eso ─interrumpió el Dios─. ¿Qué quieres decir con el enorme favor que te está haciendo?

─¿Qué?, Daidouji no te lo dijo. Después de la mentira que le hicimos creer a todo el Instituto, supuse que quería contarte la verdad a ti.

─¿Cuál mentira? ¿Qué verdad? ─seguía preguntando Loki.

─Creí que eso era a lo que venía ─decía Kotaro─. A decirte que ella está fingiendo ser mi novia por unos días.

─¡Qué! ¿Ustedes no son novios en verdad? ─preguntó Yamino, quién se encontraba a un lado de su Padre.

─Agh, ¿Qué le pasa a ése perro? ─cuestionó Kakinouchi ante los incesantes ladridos del perrito negro que sostenía Yamino entre sus brazos.

─Explícate ─pidió el Dios con voz autoritaria.

─Tranquilo, detective ─hablaba Kakinouchi, quién noto el tono de voz del oji-verde─. Daidouji sólo acepto hacerme el favor de ser mi novia por unos días, por que una chica esta tras de mi todo el tiempo ─el rubio comenzó a hablar con ironía─. Eso se entiende, porque soy un chico guapo, inteligente y con dinero pero…

─Demasiada larga tu explicación… ─susurró el Dios cerrando la puerta a Kotaro.

─¿Pero qué le pasa? Ah, los niños de ahora ya no respetan a sus mayores ─murmuraba el joven Kakinouchi dándose vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

Pareciera que el mundo se hubiera detenido para el Dios "Daidouji sólo acepto hacerme el favor de ser mi novia por unos días", aquélla frase resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

─¿Qué he hecho? ─murmuró preguntándose el Dios.

─Sr. Loki…

─La chica del misterio venía a decírtelo… ─le decía Fenrir a su Padre.

─Pero yo no le di oportunidad… ─había continuado el Dios─. El simple hecho de pensar que podía estar con otro me lleno de rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo, llegando a pensar que ya no estaría conmigo.

─A eso se le llama celos ─le explicó sonriente Yamino.

─¿Celos? ─repitió Loki desconcertado─. Yo nunca había sentido eso. Yo soy el Dios Seductor, las mujeres me celan… No yo a ellas ─hablaba el Dios cruzándose de brazos.

─Hasta hoy ─susurró el peli-verde

─Cuando se quiere mucho algo y ése algo no se puede tener, es cuando aparece el sentimiento de los celos, Papi ─añadió Fenrir.

─Celos… ¿Eso es lo que siento?

_"¿Tanto quiero a Mayura?"_ Pensaba Loki.

─Tengo que ir a buscarla para disculparme con ella.

─¿Pero a dónde irá a buscarla? ─le cuestionó Yamino.

─A su casa, al Instituto ─sugería el Dios─. A dónde sea, pero tengo que disculparme... ─les decía el Dios a sus hijos a la vez que salía de la Agencia─. Tengo que pedirle perdón… ─añadió en un susurró.

─Hermano, creo que nuestro padre se ha enamorado ─decía el peli-verde.

─¡¿De la chica del misterio?

─Así parece. Esta sintiendo celos… y para eso debe de existir amor.

─No logro imaginarme a la chica del misterio como nuestra nueva madre. Pero ya era hora de que el viejo sentara cabeza.

─¡¿Nuestra nueva madre? ─preguntó sorprendido Yamino─. ¿No crees que es muy pronto para decir eso?

─De todas formas me agrada que sea nuestra madre ─decía Fenrir─. Sí, es un poco despistada y obsesionada con los misterios, pero así esta bien.

─Tienes razón ─el peli-verde dio un suspiro─. Además a nuestra hermana Hel le vendría bien una figura materna, ah, tuvo que volver de nuevo al inframundo.

─Pues yo pienso que a Hel le gustaría más que el viejo le diera una hermana.

─Hermano… Que cosas dices…

Dos siluetas destacaban en un alto edificio, el viento agitaba la capa color blanca de aquel alto hombre. A su lado se encontraba una mujer, su largo cabello azul oscuro era ondeado por la suave brisa. El se encontraba observando el paisaje del lugar, ella lo veía curiosa.

─Ya la he visto ─habló ella por fin, sus ojos azul oscuro seguían fijos en el hombre─. Pero la Luz Eterna y el Dios del Caos han peleado, porque la chica tiene un novio.

─¿Pelearon? ─el hombre parecía interesado─. ¿El Dios del Caos estará enamorado? ─se cuestionó curioso ante tal posibilidad─. La verdad nunca pensé que llegaría este día, pero… ¿Qué sabes del chico? ─le preguntó el de cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

─No será ningún problema ─le dijo la mujer─. Tal parece que el noviazgo es fingido.

─Mejor. Una piedra menos en el camino. Pero Loki en verdad estará enamorado, esto se podría complicar ─continuó el peli-plateado.

─Escúchame, Odin ─le dijo ella─. El no es nuestro único problema, he sentido la energía de un Ángel y un Demonio que han llegado hasta aquí.

─Pero no podrán conmigo.

─Tal vez, pero no son cualquiera. Por su cantidad de energía mágica, ellos deben de ser los príncipes.

─Sky y Dimitri ─dijo Odín en un murmullo.

─Por tu cara veo que te preocupa.

─Yo no me preocupo. Sólo no me esperaba que Ramus y Demian mandaran a sus propios hijos a enamorar a la Luz Eterna… cambiando de tema ¿Cómo vas con Loki?

─Tu no te preocupes, encárgate de la Luz Eterna que yo me encargo del Dios del Caos, y por fin podremos tener los poderes de la Luz Eterna sólo para ti y para mi.

El peli-plateado voltea a ver a la peli-azul, y una sonrisa de forma en sus labios.

─Claro ─decía el Dios mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la hermosa mujer─. Odiare pasar tanto tiempo con esos humanos, pero siempre te tendré a ti Suomi, la Diosa de la Oscuridad y de las Sombras.

─Claro que sí ─corroboró la Diosa─. ¿Y que piensas hacer con la Luz Eterna? ¡Espero que no te enamores de ella, Odin! ─exigió.

─Descuida que no lo hare, hace siglos no me enamore de tu hermana porque lo hice de ti, ¿Por qué ahora seria diferente?

─Tienes razón ─Suomi pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Dios─. Pero quiero el poder de la Luz Eterna para nosotros dos. Solo imagínatelo, los cuatro mundos, los Ángeles, Demonios, Humanos e incluso el resto de los Dioses se inclinaran a nuestros pies.

─Después de que logre robarle los poderes a esa chica, la asesinare y asi la Luz Eterna sera nuestra hasta la eternidad.

─Eso espero ─susurraba la mujer al tiempo que besaba los labios del Dios Supremo.

─Ahora debo irme ─murmuró Odín después de interrumpir el beso para finalmente desaparecer.

La Diosa se vio sola en aquél lugar, sonrío con satisfacción y su cabello y ojos cambiaron de un Azul oscuro a un tono Azul celeste.

─Mayura… te quitare esos poderes. Primero me los quito mi hermana, Mara, ahora no dejare que esos poderes estén en manos de una humana, ¡No es justo! ¡Yo era la mayor! Nuestro padre debió entregarme los poderes de la Luz a mi, ¡No a ti! ─suspiró─. Pero en algo tenía razón, tú y yo no éramos iguales. Yo, la Diosa de las sombras y la oscuridad, una Diosa completa. Tú, la Diosa de la Luz y la Reencarnación, la hija de un Dios mezclada con la sangre de esos humanos ¡La odio! ¡La odio y me alegro de que este muerta!

.

. . .

. . . . .

_Una peli-rosa de mirada celeste miraba constantemente a la de cabello azul como el mismo cielo, que tenia enfrente amenazándola con una negra espada._

─_Llego la hora, Mara, entrégalos ahora._

─_Mi padre decidió que las cosas serian así, vete Suomi. Ya no eres bienvenida aquí._

─_No te atreverías a atacar a tu hermana ─murmuró la peli-celeste._

_Mara entrecerró sus ojos, estiró su mano derecha y una luz la rodeo, una espada blanca fue lo que después apareció en su mano._

─_Dejaste de ser mi hermana cuando atacaste a mi Padre y levantaste la mano en contra de los que debías proteger._

─_¡Cállate!_

_Una luz oscura rodeaba a Suomi para después dirigirse contra Mara, pero basto con una simple alzada de mano de la peli-rosa para que un escudo la protegiera. Inmediatamente coloco la espada sobre el piso, una brillante Luz ilumino la habitación._

─_Adiós… Suomi._

. . . . .

. . .

.

Todo este tiempo vagando en estas tierras, no dejare que esa chica me quite lo que me pertenece ─susurraba la Diosa mientras su cabellos y ojos celestes tomaba de nuevo un tono Azul oscuro. Una sonrisa se dibujo de nuevo en sus labios─. Es tiempo de que Himiko se divierta.

Poco a poco se vio como la silueta de aquella Diosa desaparecía entre una oscura sombra.


	7. Perdón, Alegría y Aire

**N/A: **Un nuevo Capítulo.

**.:: 07 ::.**

**Perdón, Alegría y Aire**

El trío de chicas llevaba poco más de una hora recorriendo las calles. El sol resplandecía y sus cálidos rayos pegaban sin tregua en sus rostros. La peli-rosa se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiar el pequeño sudor que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Dirigió su mirada a las dos chicas que la acompañaban, el sol parecía no importarles. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo en seco.

─¿Falta mucho? ─cuestionó Mayura a sus compañeras.

─¿Ya te cansaste? ─preguntó curiosa Shizuki─. ¿No tienes buena condición física?

─Yo tengo buena condición física ─respondió la peli-rosa─. Pero me canse de caminar sin rumbo.

─Mayura… ─hablaba Karin─. Tenemos que encontrar el sentimiento clave para liberar tus poderes.

─Ah… ─susurraba la peli-rosa─. Eso será agotador.

─También hay que encontrar a un chico que te enamore ─añadió como si nada Shizuki.

─¡¿Qué? ─exclamó Daidouji, al parecer ya lo había olvidado.

─Sí, tendrá que conquistarte y enamorarte ─continuó Karin.

─¿Enamorarme? ─se cuestionó algo sonrojada.

─Es posible que vengan Ángeles y Demonios, e indudablemente el Dios Odín ─le advertía la peli-naranja.

─¿Ángeles, Demonios… y un Dios? ─murmuró la joven dando un suspiro─. ¿Cómo es eso de que vendrán Ángeles, Demonios y Dioses para enamorarme?

─Como ya lo habíamos dicho, a parte del mundo de los Humanos, existen otros tres mundo. El de los Ángeles, el de los Demonios y el de los Dioses ─le recordaba la peli-violeta al tiempo que seguían caminando.

─Estos cuatro mundos ─continuaba Shizuki─. Tenían una gran hermandad, y la Luz Eterna mantenía en una profunda paz a todos ellos, por lo cual, Mara era querida y respetada por los cuatro mundos. Pero al ser asesinada por un Dios, los cuatro mundos se separaron causando un terrible caos, desde entonces los Ángeles, Demonios y Odín buscan desesperadamente la Luz Eterna.

_"No sé si podré con esto"_ Pensó la joven Daidouji.

La peli-rosa había comenzado a caminar rápidamente dejando atrás a Shizuki y a Karin. Se detuvo en seco para voltear a ver a las dos chicas que la venían acompañando.

─Yo no pedí estos poderes... ─les murmuró la peli-rosa─. Quién quiera que me los haya dado… ¡Que los tome de vuelta!

─¡Mayura! ¡Espera! ─exclamó Karin al verla salir corriendo, la peli-violeta tuvó que cerrar sus ojos para no ver lo que seguiría a continuación.

Una sonrisa fugaz inundo los labios de Shizuki al ver a la peli-rosa tumbada en el piso, junto a ella, un pequeño castaño se quejaba del dolor.

─¿Ves?, no debes correr sin mirar por donde vas ─susurraba la peli-naranja.

─¡Ahhh! Eso dolió ─se quejaba un oji-esmeralda.

La peli-rosa dirigió su mirada hacia el dueño de la voz. Ahí, junto a ella en el suelo, se encontraba el Dios del Caos.

─Loki-kun ─murmuraba la joven─. ¿Estas bien? ─preguntó preocupada.

─Mayura… ─el Dios pareció reconocer a la chica─. Sí, estoy bien. ─le contestó.

─De acuerdo ─dijo la peli-rosa poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse del suelo.

El Dios aceptó el gesto de Daidouji. Un sentimiento de nerviosismo de pronto lo invadió.

─Mayura… yo lo… siento… ─se disculpaba el Dios, su mano aún era sostenida por la chica.

─¿Qué sientes qué? ─le cuestionó la chica sin entender.

─El haber discutido contigo ─le recordó él─. Por lo de Kotaro… Ya sé que él no es tu novio ─un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, la única forma de evitar que la peli-rosa lo notara, fue desviando la mirada.

─Ya lo había olvidado ─susurró ella─. Iba a contártelo… ¿Pero como te enteraste? ─le cuestionó extrañada.

─Bueno… ─el Dios hizo una pausa para después dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia la peli-rosa─. Porque soy un gran Detective.

─¿Ah?, yo que pensé que te lo había dicho Kotaro. Ahora que recuerdo, iría a buscarme a la Agencia ─la joven se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al oji-esmeralda─. Mi intuición de Detective me dice que él tiene algo que ver.

─Está bien, está bien ─al Dios no le quedo más remedio que rebelar su fuente de información─. Tal vez lo que me dijo estuviera relacionado con eso ─el oji-esmeralda rodó sus ojos, había sido descubierto por su fiel asistente.

El ambiente fue llenado por las risas de la peli-rosa, ante la atónita mirada del Dios, el cual se limito a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras tanto, Shizuki y Karin miraban aquella escena, al tiempo que intercambiaban palabras a través de susurros.

─¿Supongo que querrás que vuelva a la Agencia, Loki-kun? ─le preguntó la peli-rosa una vez que dejó de reír.

─Claro que sí ─respondió muy animado el Dios.

─¡Maravilloso! ─gritó la joven dando un salto de alegría. Poco después, se acerco al rostro de Loki quedando cara a cara─. ¿Sabes, Loki-kun?, me siento tan feliz que sería capaz de darte un beso.

El Dios extrañamente sonrió en sus adentros y una inmensa felicidad le llegó de repente. ¿Cómo podría causarle eso una simple humana?

─Si quieres puedes hacerlo, Mayura.

Le había susurrado el Dios, algo casi inaudible, pero suficiente para que la persona que se encontraba frente a él, lograra escucharlo. Lentamente cerró sus ojos, rodeado por el silencio que inundaba el momento, el Dios fue capaz de escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón.

─De acuerdo.

La chica se acercó despacio al Dios del Caos, logrando así, que el oji-verde sintiera la respiración de la peli-rosa. Fue simplemente fugaz, segundos después la mano del Dios era colocada sobre su mejilla izquierda. _"¿Solo eso?"_ Se cuestionó el Dios al recibir el beso en la mejilla. _"Claro, Mayura sólo me ve como un niño"_

─Loki-kun ─murmuró Mayura sacando al Dios de sus pensamientos─. ¿Qué pasa? ─le cuestionó, ya que el Dios seguía aún con los ojos cerrados.

─No pasa nada ─el Dios había abierto sus verdes ojos y retirado su mano de la mejilla. Sus ojos se encontraban ahora observando a la chica que se encontraba frente a él─. ¿Entonces te veré mañana?

─Claro que sí.

Tras la respuesta de la chica, el Dios visualizó a dos jóvenes que se acercaban a Daidouji.

─¿Mayura? ¿Nos vamos? ─le había preguntado la peli-violeta al encontrarse a su lado.

─Sí ─respondió─. Hasta luego Loki-kun.

Se despidió la chica del misterio, para después alejarse junto a Karin. Sin embargo, fue Shizuki quien permaneció aún frente al oji-verde.

─¿Eres un Dios? ─preguntó por fin la peli-naranja, luego de un incomodo silencio─. Puedo notarlo a kilómetros de distancia, ¿Verdad?, Dios del Caos.

─Tú no eres una humana ─le dijo el Dios muy seguro de sus palabras, ante la energía que emanaba de la joven de ojos castaños.

─No, no lo soy ─contestó mientras su voz tomaba un tono más serio─. Yo soy un Demonio.

─¿Qué buscas? ─los ojos verde esmeralda del Dios habían tomado un tono rojizo.

─Tranquilo Dios del Caos ─trató de calmarlo ella─. No soy cualquier Demonio, soy una Guía Demoníaca.

─¿Guía Demoníaca?, pero se supone que son invisibles ─sus ojos habían abandonado ese color rojizo.

─Y así es. Mi nombre es Shizuki, y soy la Guía Demoníaca de Mayura.

─¿De Mayura? ¿Pero cómo? ─preguntó Loki.

─Eres el Dios del Fuego y del Caos y no te haz dado cuenta de que Mayura es la Luz Eterna.

─¿Luz Eterna? ¿Luz Eterna? ¿Luz Eterna? ─el Dios se había llevado una mano hacía su barbilla, por más que intentaba recordar no lograba hacerlo─. ¿Qué es la Luz Eterna? ─le preguntó por fin.

─¡¿Qué? ¿No recuerda nada de la Luz Eterna?

La paciencia de la Guía Demoníaca había llegado a su fin. Sujeta al Dios de su saco negro y lo empieza a mover de un lado a otro.

─¡La Luz Eterna! ¡Mara! ¡Los cuatro mundos! ¡El amor correspondido!

Después de la acción realizada, la peli-naranja logró calmarse, era realmente fácil que perdiera el control. Al haber soltado al Dios, la joven voltea hacia donde estaba Mayura, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada, ya que Karin la estaba distrayendo.

─¿Qué te parece ese chico? ─le preguntaba la peli-violeta a Mayura señalando a un estudiante que pasaba por ahí.

─No lo creo ─contestó la peli-rosa─. Ese chico es del Colegio Shinku, y por lo regular ellos se creen el Mega Playboy del siglo y son el típico Señor "Oye chica, ven aquí y BE-SA-ME" Y ése tipo de chicos no me interesan.

─¿Y qué tipo de chicos te gustan?

─Mmm, pues ahora que lo preguntas, no había pensado en eso. Pero me gustaría un chico que sea inteligente para que me ayude a estudiar en tiempo de exámenes. Que me quiera mucho, mucho… ¡Y si es misterioso mucho mejor!

─Para no haber pensado en ello antes, lo tienes muy seguro… ─murmuraba la peli-violeta. Suspiró─. ¿Y qué te parece aquél? ─le cuestionó de nuevo Karin, esta vez, señalando a un chico de cabello pelirrojo. La joven Shizuki volteaba de nuevo a ver al Dios del Caos.

─¡¿Se encuentra usted bien? ─preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Sí… creo que sí ─contestó poniéndose de pie aunque un poco mareado aún─. Creo que recuerdo algo… ─susurró.

─¿Y qué es lo que recuerda?

─Que quién enamorará a la Luz Eterna, poseería también sus poderes ─fue lo primero que dijo.

─Así es ─corroboró y con un tono triste agregó─, Pero si alguien la enamora para usar de mal forma la Luz Eterna, no sé que llegaría a pasar. La única esperanza es que Mayura se enamore de alguien que la ame de verdad, antes de que Odín aparezca y…

─Yo no dejaré que le haga daño ─le interrumpió Loki─. No permitiré que le haga lo mismo que le hizo a Mara, por que yo… ─el Dios guardo silencio, ¿Qué esta a punto de decir? "La Amo".

─¿Usted…? ─una idea descabellada paso por la cabeza de la Guía Demoníaca─. ¿Y por qué no la enamora?

─¿Yo? ¿Enamorarla?

─Si, usted la quiere ¿Verdad? Tal vez esa sea la única salvación de Mayura. Si le dice "Te Amo" sintiéndolo de verdad y si logra enamorarla y que lo diga ella también, Odín no podrá hacerle daño, y tampoco tendrá en sus manos los poderes de la Luz.

─Yo no lo sé ─una duda cruzó la cabeza del Dios. Tendría que contarle la verdad, que él es en realidad un Dios. Que el Loki-kun que ella conoce y que el Dios que algún día se encontró, son la misma persona.

─Muy bien. Si usted no lo hace, lo harán otros ─decía la peli-naranja mientras tomaba camino hacia Mayura y Karin.

_"¿Enamorarla?"_ El Dios se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos "_Yo la amo… pero ¿Tendré que decirle la verdad?, ¿Tendré que decirle que soy un Dios? No, no aún, al menos no toda mi verdad"_ Se decía a si mismo el Dios _"Pero si le diré lo que soy… le diré que soy un Dios"_.

Entretanto Mayura había llegado junto a Shizuki y Karin, para después alejarse del lugar.

─Shizuki, ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Loki-kun? ─preguntó curiosa la peli-rosa a su Guia Demoniaca.

_"No le puedo decir que es un Dios"_ Se dijo Shizuki "_Esa verdad no me corresponde a mi"_.

─Le decía que es un niño lindo y que seguramente será un chico apuesto cuando crezca ─dijo por fin la peli-naranja.

─Siempre da esa impresión ─murmuró la de largo cabello rosado.

─Oye Mayura, se te nota muy alegre, ¿Por qué? ─cuestionó Karin.

─Porque Loki-kun se disculpo y seguimos siendo amigos como siempre ─dijo la peli-rosa.

Un ligero viento rodeo a Mayura, logrando que levitara unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

─¡Misterioso! ─exclamó la chica del misterio.

─El poder del aire a despertado ─dijo la peli-violeta.

─Lo que lo despertó fue tu sentimiento de alegría ─informó Shizuki.

─Lo vez Mayura, te dije que un buen paseo pondría en orden tus sentimientos.

Mayura sonrío. Había hecho las paces con Loki, al día siguiente volvería de nuevo a la Agencia Enjaku y de paso, un nuevo poder había despertado. Tal vez el día no había sido tan malo... y tal vez sólo ella podría resguardarlos.


	8. Beso en el último lugar donde te ví

**N/A:** He traído un nuevo capítulo. Sí. Tarde mucho en actualizar y tal vez de ahora en adelante sea así, pero últimamente he estado un poco ocupada; por lo que no tengo oportunidad de actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. Ya casi se cumple un mes desde la última actualización y a lo mejor tendrá que pasar un mes o poco más hasta la siguiente (-_-) Pero seguiré actualizando hasta el final, no se preocupen. Gracias por pasar e leer y dejar sus reviews =)

.

.

**.:: 08 ::.**

**Beso en el último lugar donde te vi**

Mayura sonrío. Había hecho las paces con Loki, al día siguiente volvería de nuevo a la Agencia Enjaku y de paso, un nuevo poder despertó. Tal vez el día no había sido tan malo.

—El poder del aire —decía Karin—. Puede controlar desde el aire que respiramos, hasta crear un inmenso tornado.

—No sé si podre con esto —se apresuró a decir Daidouji.

—Claro que podrás —animó Karin—. Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, esa eres tú Mayura.

—Al menos hasta que… —Shizuki se interrumpió en seco.

—Hasta que ¿Qué? —le cuestionó la peli-rosa—. Ustedes no me han contado todo ¿Verdad?

—Veras Mayura, cuando despierten todos lo poderes de la Luz Eterna y logres controlarlos… Ya no nos necesitaras —murmuró Karin.

—¡Que! ¿Qué quieren decir?

—Mara no sólo traía paz a los cuatro mundos —continuó Shizuki.

—Ella era la protectora del mundo humano y como tal, a la Luz Eterna no se le permitía poseer una Guía Demoniaca o Angelical. Por lo tanto, cuando controles todos tus poderes y te conviertas en la Luz Eterna… dejaremos de ser tus Guías.

—¿Quieren decir que se irán? —les cuestionó Mayura—. ¿Qué regresaran a su mundo? ¿Es eso lo qué quieren decir?

—Así es como tiene que ser —respondió fríamente Shizuki.

—Entiendo —susurró la peli-rosa con un nudo en su garganta—. Es sólo que… —la joven se detuvo, causando miradas intrigantes en sus dos acompañantes.

—¿Qué dicen si seguimos caminando? —interrumpió Karin.

—No de nuevo —agregó tímidamente Daidouji.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos —respondió de inmediato Shizuki, tomando a Mayura y a Karin de la mano—. Tal vez encontremos al chico de tus sueños —añadió.

—¿Ah?

La joven se impresiono ante el comentario de su Guía Demoniaca, pero eso de pronto desapareció al llegar un nuevo pensamiento a su cabeza, "Al final, las personas que quiero terminan yéndose".

Aquellos minutos de caminata parecían interminables. Mientras Shizuki y Karin admiraban cualquier lugar por el que pasaban, la peli-rosa simplemente respondía a sus preguntas con un simple "Sí" o "Tienes razón". Prácticamente, Mayura Daidouji parecía ausente.

—¡Que lindo!

La peli-rosa se vio obligada a voltear ante el repentino _grito_ de Karin. De inmediato, dirigió su mirada hacía lo que observaba insistentemente la peli-violeta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver al pequeño gatito blanco localizado tras la vitrina de la tienda de mascotas, frente a la cual, ahora se encontraban.

—¡Es precioso! —murmuró Shizuki mirando a un gatito negro.

—Sí, son muy lindos —corroboro Mayura—. ¿Pero qué no habían visto nunca a un gato? —cuestionó.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió alarmada Shizuki.

—El gato es la mascota más común en el mundo de Egard —le informó Karin.

—También lo es en Niogard. Pero siendo una Guía Demoniaca a tiempo completo y viviendo en Midgard, por esa obvia razón no tendría tiempo para cuidarlo debidamente.

—Oh… —la peli-rosa dio un suspiro—. Por cierto, ¿A qué se refieren con Egard, Niogard y Midgard?

—Egard es la tierra de los Ángeles —le respondió la peli-violeta.

—Niogard es la tierra de los Demonios —continuó Shizuki.

—Y Midgard es la tierra de los Humanos —añadieron al unísono.

—Mientras de Asgard es el mundo de los Dioses —siguió Karin.

—Entiendo, recuerdo haber leído algo de eso.

—Ven —dijo Karin tomando el brazo de Mayura—. Vamos a verlos más de cerca —decía mientras las tres entraban en dicha tienda.

—¡Sí! —emocionada, la peli-naranja entró junto a las otras dos—. Quiero acariciarlo ahora que puedo hacerlo.

Mayura no tuvo más remedio que seguirlas, sin embargo mientras veía a Karin y a Shizuki, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

—¡Que lindo y suave esta! —murmuraba la peli-violeta sosteniendo al gatito blanco.

—¡Estan lindo! —exclamó feliz Shizuki sosteniendo al gatito negro.

_"Necesito un tiempo a solas"_ Pensaba la peli-rosa _"Pero no puedo pensar claramente con ellas siguiente a todos lados" _Es entonces cuando Mayura se da cuenta de la distracción de Shizuki y Karin. _"Es ahora o nunca"_ Se dijo a si misma, mientras salía en completo silencio de aquella tienda. Empezó a correr y a correr hasta que se alejo un poco y siguió un camino sin rumbo fijo, simplemente hasta donde la llevaran sus pies.

—Mira Mayura, ¿No es lindo? —Shizuki alegremente volteaba con el gatito negro en brazos—. ¡No está!

—¡¿Qué dices? —su compañera se alarmó, mientras su mirada se posaba en el lugar donde Mayura se había encontrado segundos antes.

—Ya lo viste tu misma, Mayura no está… se fue —dijo la peli-naranja.

—Se fue y no sé el camino de regreso a casa —murmuró temerosa la oji-celeste.

—Olvida eso, tenemos que encontrarla, ¡Qué tal si está en peligro! —había dicho Shizuki, para después salir ambas del lugar.

Sus piernas se sentían agotadas. Para tomar un momento de descanso, la peli-rosa decidió tomar asiento en una banca que en aquél momento se encontraba vacía. Visualizó claramente el paisaje y lo reconoció al instante, a pesar de caminar sin rumbo, llegó a un parque en el cual ya había estado antes.

—Todo es tan difícil —habló la peli-rosa.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa? —escuchó que le preguntaron.

—Kami-sama… —murmuró al ver al alto castaño de mirada verdacea—. ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le cuestionó el Dios señalando el lugar vacía que se encontraba a su lado.

—Sí… —respondió tímidamente mientras el Dios tomaba lugar a su lado—. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por haberme regresado a Loki-kun, muchas gracias por cumplir mi deseo —dijo sin mirarlo.

Su vista se encontraba fija hacía el frente, de alguna forma se sentía intimidada. No. No era miedo lo que en realidad sentía al estar junto a aquél Dios, ¿Pero qué era ese sentimiento? Nerviosismo, tal vez.

—No fue nada —le contestó el Dios—. Además, no fue tan difícil convencerlo —añadió en broma, lo que ocasionó la sonrisa de la peli-rosa.

—Se parece mucho a Loki-kun, ¿Son amigos muy cercanos?

_"¿Y ahora que le digo?" _Se preguntó el Dios.

—Sí —respondió por fin—. Podría decirse que somos como la misma persona.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó la peli-rosa—. Loki-kun nunca me lo dijo, aunque no sé si debería llamarte solamente "Kami-sama".

_"Ahora es cuando tengo la oportunidad de decirle parte de mi verdad"_ Se dijo el Dios.

—Te parecerá extraño —murmuraba el oji-verde—. Pero yo… soy Loki, el Dios del Fuego y del Caos.

—¿Loki? ¡Que Misterio! —exclamó ingenuamente la chica—. ¡Te llamas igual que Loki-kun!

—Sí, tal vez por eso somos tan amigos —respondió él desviando la mirada.

—Pero será algo confuso —expuso ella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Llamar a ustedes dos _"Loki"_ —respondió la joven—. ¡Ya sé! A usted le llamare Loki-sama ¿Así esta bien?

—Tú puedes llamarme como quieras —dijo el Dios con voz seductora.

—Gracias…, Loki-sama —susurró algo nerviosa la chica, para después ambos quedarse en un silencio momentáneo—. ¿Y qué hace aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Nada en especial.

—Entonces, cuénteme más de Loki, el Dios del Fuego y del Caos —pidió Daidouji

_"Quiero contarte todo Mayura" _Se dijo el Dios.

—¿Loki-sama? —le llamó la joven al no haber obtenido respuesta del Dios.

—Sí, veras, Mayura —empezaba a hablar él—. Yo tengo… tres hijos…

—¡Tres hijos! —repitió la chica—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Eh?, ¡Ejem!... bueno yo… he vivido siglos si eso es lo que quieres saber.

—Pero se ve muy joven —_"Y apuesto también" _Agregó en su mente—. Parece casi de mi edad.

—Lo sé.

—Tres hijos —murmuró ella—. Quisiera conocerlos algún día —dijo sin pensar.

—Ya los conoces —le informó el Dios.

—¿Cómo que ya los conozco?

—Mi hija Hel, fue quien te secuestró hace algún tiempo…

—¿Es su hija? —le cuestionó nostálgicamente—. Pero ella pensaba que su padre no la quería. Yo le dije que cualquier padre quiere a sus hijos —respondió la peli-rosa. Instantáneamente, el Dios la tomó de la mano.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Mayura. Afortunadamente lo entendió y volvió al Inframundo.

—¿Inframundo?

—Sí, ella es la Diosa del Inframundo.

Una sonrisa invadió su interior ante tal agradecimiento. Sin intentar contenerse, se atrevió a cuestionar una idea fugaz que paso por su cabeza.

—Cuéntame de tus otros dos hijos —pidió la chica—. ¿Tienes esposa, Loki-sama?

—No realmente. Algunos creen que nosotros los Dioses sólo estamos juntos para tener descendencia, pero en realidad, ya no estoy enamorado de ella.

—Comprendo.

—Mayura…

—¿Si, Loki-sama?

—Mis otros dos hijos están al cuidado de Loki-kun.

—¿De Loki-kun? —le cuestionó sorprendida—. Pero Loki-kun es sólo un niño.

—No todo es lo que parece, Mayura. De hecho, como él mismo presume, es un gran Detective, ¿No?

—Sí, tiene razón. Además, siempre me pareció que Loki-kun no es lo que aparenta.

—¿Ah?

—Loki-kun suele ser muy serio para su edad.

La respiración del Dios era entrecortada, habría más por contarle a Mayura.

—Uno de mis hijos —continuó el Dios—. Es conocido como Jörmundgander, la gran serpiente gigante que es capaz de rodear la tierra.

De pronto, Mayura separa sus manos de las de aquél Dios, que habían estado unidas hasta aquél momento.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mayura? —le cuestionó preocupado él.

—¿Una Serpiente? —susurró—. Yo les tengo pánico a las serpientes.

El Dios sin esperar un segundo más, toma de nuevo las manos de Mayura.

—De esta no debes temer —dijo por fin—. La conoces muy bien, y él también te estima mucho. Mi hijo, en este mundo, tú lo conoces como Yamino.

—¡¿Yamino es uno de tus hijos?

—Sí —afirmó—. ¿Te sorprende?

—Claro que sí. Pero en algo tiene razón.

—¿En qué? —preguntó intrigado el Dios.

—En que será a la única serpiente a la que no le tema —dijo la chica sonriendo, y él sonríe igual ante la respuesta de la joven.

—El último de mis hijos se llama Fenrir.

—Que coincidencia, así se llama el pequeño perrito de Loki-kun. O no es ninguna coincidencia ¿Verdad?

—No. No lo es —le dijo el Dios aún sonriendo —Él, en realidad, es el gran lobo Fenrir —ante el rostro de sorpresa de Mayura, Loki no pudo contener una ingenua pregunta—. ¿No me dirás que también les tienes miedo a los lobos?

—No, bueno no... De todas formas Fenrir es muy lindo también.

—Que bueno —murmuró el Dios.

_"Por lo menos pude decirle sobre mis hijos. Pero por ahora no le puedo decir que yo y el pequeño Loki-kun que ella conoce somos la misma persona… el mismo Dios que la ama"_

—¿Qué ocurre, Loki-sama? Se quedo muy pensativo.

—No pasa nada. Mejor dime por qué estabas tan triste cuando llegue.

—Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar, ni yo misma lo entiendo muy bien —la joven hizo una breve pausa—. Acabo de descubrir que yo soy la Luz Eterna, ¿Ha oído de ella? —le cuestionó al Dios.

—Si. La antigua Luz Eterna se enamoro de un Dios, pero su amor no fue correspondido.

_"Creo que me perdí esa pequeña parte"_ Pensó la peli-rosa.

—¿Y ese Dios era Odín? —preguntó Daidouji.

—Así es. Pero él nunca la amo, solamente que ambas personas se amaran, podrían compartir la Luz Eterna.

—Odín nunca se enamoro de ella, sin embargo, quería los poderes de la Luz Eterna y por eso él la asesino —decía la chica con voz temerosa.

—Yo no dejare que te haga daño, Mayura.

El Dios se apresuró a tomar el rostro de Mayura entre sus manos.

—No se lo permitiré —agregó de nuevo, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

—Muchas gracias, Loki-sama —agradeció la joven, un sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas—. Pero no se sí pueda manejar la Luz Eterna.

—Tú podrás hacerlo, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, esa eres tú Mayura —dijo él, aún sostenía el rostro de la joven entre sus manos.

—Es la segunda persona en este día que me dice eso —le murmuró la peli-rosa.

Una sonrisa tímida había aparecido en los labios de la de cabellos rosados. El Dios al ver aquella sonrisa, no pudo evitar acercarse a esos rosados labios. Aprovechando que se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, él sólo quería probarlos… Pero la joven rápidamente se pone de pie, evitando así que se cumpliera el deseo del Dios.

_"¿Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer?"_ Se cuestionó preocupado el Dios.

—Es verdad, me había olvidado de Shizuki y Karin.

_"Creo que no se dio cuenta" _El Dios respiró aliviado.

—Ya me tengo que ir, pero si hay alguna manera en que pueda agradecerle —le decía al Dios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender el oji-verde.

—Me regresaste a Loki-kun, me contaste parte de tu vida y también me tranquilizo con sus palabras. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, lo haría con mucho gusto —continuó con energía Daidouji.

—Sí —se apresuró a responder Loki—. Hay algo que puedes hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un beso… Sólo pido un beso.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo un beso, Mayura —repitió el Dios mientras se acercaba a ella—. Sólo uno.

—¿Un beso? —la joven observaba al Dios acercarse y sintió su corazón latir con mayor velocidad.

El Dios tomó con mano firme el rostro de Mayura para después besarla suavemente. Pero un simple rose de labios no era suficiente para el Dios, por lo que su mano izquierda buscó la manera de tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más hacía él, haciendo del beso mucho más profundo. Para sorpresa de él, ella correspondió al beso, haciéndolo pensar que ella esperaba ese beso tanto o igual que él. Pero aún así no era suficiente para él. El Dios mordía levemente el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso para entrar y explorar el interior de su boca. El permiso le fue concedido. Una ráfaga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo en aquél momento. Fue un largo beso, pero para ambos parecieron simples segundos. Ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la humana, mientras los verdes ojos del Dios se posaban en los de ella.

—Yo… lo siento —había sido Mayura quien rompió el incomodo silencio, al mismo tiempo que sus labios eran tocados por su mano derecha—. Ya me tengo que ir.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por darme este beso, lo esperaba desde la última vez que te vi —dijo él.

_"Ese beso en la mejilla no se compara en nada con este"_ Cruzó por la cabeza del Dios.

—¿Esperaba este beso desde que nos vimos en este parque hace un mes?

—Sí —se apresuró a responder él, mientras tomaba la mano de Mayura—. Gracias por cumplir mi deseo.

—Loki-sama cumplió el mío, y yo cumplí el suyo… ahora debo irme.

—Tienes razón —Loki a su pesar, la observaba partir—. Correspondió a mi beso —el Dios inconscientemente se llevó su mano a sus labios—. Cada día que pasa, este sentimiento crece. Y por eso… no dejare que Odín le haga daño.

—Eso esperamos Dios Loki —se escuchó la voz de una chica.

—Shizuki… —susurró el ante la repentina presencia de la de cabellos naranja y su acompañante—. ¿Tú eres? —cuestionó el Dios al dirigir su mirada a la de ojos celestes.

—Karin, ¿Usted piensa enamorar a Mayura? —preguntó de pronto la peli-violeta.

—Yo la amo, pero no sé si ella llegue a enamorarse de un Dios.

—Al menos ya tiene algo a su favor —habló Karin.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Recibió un beso de Mayura, y Mayura no besaría a cualquiera. Y sobre todo, lo recibió en sus dos formas ¿Verdad, Sr. Loki? —contestó la oji-celeste.

—Sí —el Dios recordó ambos momentos.

—Ya tenemos que irnos —interrumpió la peli-naranja.

—Tenemos que ir con Mayura —continuó Karin al seguir a Shizuki, mientras ambas se alejaban poco a poco del Dios.

—Mayura… —susurró el Dios.

—¿Sr. Loki?

—¿Ah?

—¿A sentido su presencia? —cuestionó la peli-naranja.

El Dios tomo un semblante serio.

—Así es… Odín esta aquí —murmuró él.

—Habrá que estar alertas —informó la oji-celeste, antes de alejarse junto a la Guía Demoniaca.

El Dios apretó su puño. El Rey de los Dioses, había intentado matarlo enviando ha otros a hacer su trabajo. Pero ahora, él estaba cerca. Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en el rostro del oji-verde. Enfrentarse al Rey de los Dioses era lo que haría.


	9. Encuentro con la Luz Eterna

**N/A: **Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, pero aquí el Capitulo =)

.

.

**.:: 09 ::.**

**Encuentro con la Luz Eterna**

Las personas transitaban rápidamente, sin embargo, eso no era notado por la peli-rosa que caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás había sido besada, la chica tocó levemente sus labios después de recordarlo una vez más.

Tampoco era la primera vez que la besaban, su mente divagó al momento en que de la nada había aparecido un chico de cabello violeta, quien pareciera ser amigo del pequeño Detective. Esto había logra infundir confianza en la chica de cabellos rosas, pero repentinamente, un beso fugaz le había sido arrebatado. La chica suspiró al recordar la disculpa de aquél extraño.

—Loki-sama me beso, el Dios… que tanto me gusta me beso —la joven paro en seco al pensar detenidamente en sus recientes palabras mentales—. ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Mayura? —se regaño.

—¡Mayura! —escuchó la joven desde lo lejos.

—Shizuki, Karin —logró murmurar Daidouji, segundos después, las dos recién nombradas ya se encontraban ante su presencia.

—Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes —exclamó algo furiosa la peli-violeta, muy poco habitual en ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpaba Daidouji—. Sólo quería pensar-

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal te fue? —le preguntó la Guía Demoniaca.

—¿Qué tal me fue de qué? —cuestionó algo nerviosa la peli-rosa.

—De lo que tenías que pensar —había continuado Shizuki.

—Oh, eso pues… pensé —la peli-rosa mostró una sonrisa en su rostro—. Que soy capaz de despertar los poderes de la Luz Eterna y aprenderé a controlarlos perfectamente.

—Así se habla Mayura —dijo animada la peli-violeta.

—Quiero que me enseñen a manejar los poderes, ¿Creen que podrían hacerlo?

—Claro que sí —le respondió Shizuki.

—Cuenta con nosotras —añadió Karin.

—Que bueno.

Una pequeña distracción fue suficiente para que Mayura tropezara con dos chicos, cayendo al suelo al igual que uno de ellos.

Karin y Shizuki habían quedado impactadas ante la presencia de los extraños.

—Usted es… —había murmurado Karin al chico rubio que quedo de pie.

—Tú eres una Guía Angelical —respondió el chico.

—Es el príncipe el mundo de los demonios —dijo Shizuki viendo al chico peli-negro que se encontraba en el suelo.

—¿Qué se conocen? —preguntaba aún la peli-rosa en el suelo.

—Es la Luz Eterna —dijo el llamado príncipe de los demonios.

—¿Cómo saben de la Luz Eterna? —preguntaba Daidouji a los dos chicos mientras se levantaba del suelo gracias a la ayuda del rubio.

—Él es Dimitri —decía Shizuki—. El príncipe del mundo de los demonios —le dijo a Mayura mientras veía al chico peli-negro levantándose del suelo.

—Eso es correcto —le contesto él mirando a Shizuki.

—Y él es Sky —dijo Karin—. El príncipe del mundo de los ángeles —prosiguió mientras observaba al chico rubio que se encontraba de pie, a lo que él sólo sonrió.

—¿Son el ángel y el demonio que dijeron que vendrían? —le preguntó Mayura a sus Guías.

—La verdad nunca pensé que los reyes enviaran a sus propios hijos a enamorarte, Mayura —le respondió la peli-naranja.

—Ni yo tampoco —corroboró Karin.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó el rubio a las tres chicas.

—La peli-rosa es la Luz Eterna —informó el peil-negro al rubio.

—Mi nombre es Mayura —respondió algo exaltada la chica.

—De acuerdo Mayura —dijo muy seductoramente el joven peli-negro mientras veía a la joven de arriba abajo.

—Ella es Karin y ella Shizuki —decía la peli-rosa presentando a sus acompañantes—. Son mis Guías…

—Vaya… usaste un poco del poder de la vida, ¿Cierto? —murmuró sorprendido Dimitri.

—Así es —respondió Daidouji.

—Creo que este no es un buen lugar para platicar —informó Sky al darse cuenta de que estaban en medio de la banqueta.

—¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos hablar? —preguntó Dimitri a Mayura.

—Sí… hay una cafetería aquí cerca —dijo la peli-rosa empezando a caminar seguida de los dos ángeles y los dos demonios.

En el establecimiento habían logrado encontrar una mesa para cinco, por lo que se dispusieron a sentarse, las tres chicas y Dimitri habían pedido una copa de helado. Sky no quiso quedarse atrás e hizo lo mismo.

—¿Así que ustedes dos vienen dispuestos a enamorarme? —había preguntado Mayura.

—Eso es correcto —dijo Dimitri con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero sobre todo —interrumpió Sky—. Hemos venido a impedir que Odín consiga los poderes de la Luz Eterna.

—¿Ustedes también planean protegerme? —preguntó una vez más Daidouji.

—¿Cómo que también? —cuestionó curiosa Shizuki—. ¿Qué acaso hay alguien más?

—Sí —respondió Mayura—. Él es un Dios.

—Un Dios —repitió sorprendido Sky.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —le cuestionó algo enfadado Dimitri, después de todo el no confiaba en los Dioses.

—Loki —dijo la peli-rosa.

—Sky —murmuró el príncipe de los demonios.

—Loki… por lo que recuerdo es un Dios Nórdico al igual que Odín —comenzó informando a su amigo—. Loki es el Dios del Fuego y del Caos, además de ser conocido como el Dios Seductor.

"¿Dios Seductor?" Repitió la joven en su cabeza, por alguna razón sintió una punzada en su corazón.

—Para mi los Dioses no son confiables.

—Seguramente es sólo un apodo —se apresuró a decir Shizuki—. ¿Verdad Karin?

—Seguro que sí… eso no quiere decir que vaya por la vida seduciendo a cualquier chica que se le pone enfrente.

—Claro que no… —murmuró con algo de tristeza la peli-rosa recordando el beso.

—Ya esta atardeciendo —dijo Karin mirando por la ventana.

—Tienes razón, ya deberíamos irnos —Mayura dijo a Shizuki y Karin mientras se levantaban de sus lugares.

—De acuerdo, Mayura —susurró la Guía Demoniaca.

—¡Esperen! —habló el rubio—. ¿Quién pagara todo esto? —preguntó mirando las cinco copas de helado vacías.

—Bueno… —empezaba diciendo la peli-rosa—. Si piensan conquistarme, podrían hacer meritos pagando la cuenta… —agregó con una sonrisa, para después salir de la cafetería junto a sus dos compañeras.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos?… yo no tengo nada de dinero. Recuerda que es mi primer día en el mundo de los humanos —recordó Sky a Dimitri.

—Sí, lo sé —el peli-negro sacó algo de dinero y lo colocó sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie seguido de su amigo—. Oye Sky, tengo una idea para estar más cerca de la Luz Eterna.

—¿Cuál idea?, ¿¡Pero que digo! Tus ideas desde que éramos pequeños siempre me han metido en problemas —se quedó el rubio mientras ambos salían del lugar.

El Dios había logrado llegar hasta la Agencia, entrando rápidamente a su despacho, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sus hijos se dieran cuenta de su llegada y subieran al despacho a recibirlo.

—Tardo mucho Sr. Loki —dijo el peli-verdaceo a su padre—. Sr. Loki ¡Volvió a su forma original? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, le dije la verdad a Mayura, aunque sólo parte de la verdad.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Sr. Loki? —preguntó sin entender el joven de gafas.

—Le dije que soy un Dios, y que tengo tres hijos. Y que son ustedes… pero aún no le he dicho que yo soy el pequeño Loki-kun que ella conoce.

—¿Y por qué, Papi? —le cuestionó el cachorrito negro.

—Porque tengo miedo de perderla —confesó el Dios.

—Sr. Loki… —murmuró Yamino ante tal respuesta.

—Además quiero enamorarla y protegerla ahora más que nunca.

—¿Por qué, Sr. Loki? —Ecchan había aparecido en escena al tiempo que se colocaba sobre su cabeza.

—Porque ella es la Luz Eterna.

—Pero entonces —comenzó a decir Yamino.

—Sí —le interrumpió su padre adivinando lo que diría—. Es probable que Odín venga, sino es que seguro, hará todo para robarle sus poderes a Mayura.

—Grrrr Grrrr… ese malvado de Odín —se quejaba el perrito negro—. Si le hace daño a la chica del misterio le haré algo más que esconderle los zapatos.

—Tienes razón hermanos —siguió Yamino—. No debemos permitir que él obtenga los poderes de la Luz Eterna, pero sobre todo, no permitiremos que lastime a la Señorita Mayura —continuó con mucha energía el peli-verde con el puño levantado.

—Creo que no me equivoque en decirle a Mayura que mis hijos, la gran serpiente y el gran lobo le han tomado cariño.

—¿Le dijo eso a la Señorita? —cuestionó sorprendido la Serpiente, a lo que su padre sólo asintió—. ¿Y qué haremos cuando venga a la Agencia? —preguntó de nuevo el de gafas.

—Actuar con normalidad, le dije que ustedes estaban al cuidado de Loki-kun y cuando ella venga me encontrará en mi forma de niño de ocho años.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Loki ¿Pero como piensa enamorarla?

—Ya tengo una idea para estar más cerca de ella, y lo verán por la mañana —decía el Dios del Caos saliendo del despacho y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, el trío de chicas logró llegar a su destino, el Templo Daidouji.

—Por fin llegamos —dijo algo agotada la peli-rosa.

—Mayura, ¿Tu padre aún no llega? —le cuestionó Karin.

—Mi padre salió de viaje hoy muy temprano, no volverá hasta dentro de unos días. Así que pueden quedarse aquí —les respondió la joven.

—De acuerdo Mayura, pero debes irte a dormir, debes de descansar y mañana ir al instituto —dijo Shizuki.

—De acuerdo —susurró con desgane la peli-rosa—. Aún es temprano, pero me siento muy cansada.

—Y con mucha razón, en un solo día haz despertado tres poderes, es normal que te sientas cansada.

—En ese caso, me retiro a dormir. Buenas noches —se despidió Daidouji subiendo a su habitación.

—Buenas noches Mayura —le respondió Shizuki—. No podemos dejarla sola —le dijo a su compañera.

—¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Sólo hay una manera —contestó Shizuki sonriendo.

En ese mismo momento, Daidouji se encontraba en su habitación preparada para dormir. Tocó de nuevo sus labios recordando aquél beso.

—Loki-sama —susurraba la chica mientras sus ojos se cerraban a causa del cansancio—. Loki… mi Dios.

El Dios seductor se encontraba en su cama, cómodamente recostado en su forma adulta.

—Mañana te veré —decía el oji-esmeralda tocando sus labios—. Como quisiera besarte de nuevo, pero primero debo enamorarte —murmuraba mientras cerraba sus ojos—. Mayura… Mi amor.

Pero lo que ni el mismo Dios sospechaba, era que aquella escena era observada por el Dios Supremo.

—Te haz enamorado Loki. Y ella también de ti. No dejare que tú obtengas los poderes de la Luz. Eso me causaría problemas. Debo impedirlo —sus ojos se posaban en su copa de vino, donde poco a poco se visualizaba una joven peli-rosa profundamente dormida—. Y no habrá peor sufrimiento para ti… que perder lo que más amas.


	10. Decisiones

**N/A: **¡OMG!, Mas de un año sin actualizar esta historia. Mil disculpas por la demora, y bueno, la historia continúa. Espero de todo corazón no tardar con la siguiente actualización. Y es que, aunque quisiéramos tener todo el tiempo del mundo, no siempre lo tenemos. Y sin nada más que decir, gracias por sus comentarios =)

.

.

**.:: 10 ::.**

**Decisiones**

A la mañana siguiente la chica del misterio se levanto tarde. Había colocado su despertador a temprana hora, pero a pesar de haber dormido durante horas, aún se sentía cansada. Se dirigió lentamente hacía donde la esperaban Shizuki y Karin, y estas le explicaron que era debido a los poderes de la Luz. Recién despertaban y eso provocaría que cada que los usara, su cuerpo se debilitara. Después, sus Guías sugirieron un arduo _entrenamiento_. "No será tan fácil dominarlos" Le dijo Shizuki seriamente. Mayura lo sabía.

Por ahora, sin proponérselo, Daidouji usó sus poderes. Hacer crecer una planta, mojar a Shion con un poco de agua, además de sentir el viento mover su cabello. La chica peli-rosa se levantó de la mesa al terminar su desayuno. Debía de ir al Instituto, y ya iba retrasada. Se alisó nuevamente su falda y se despidió de Karin y Shizuki, para después salir de casa. El camino se le hizo largo. Lo que le dio el suficiente tiempo para pensar las cosas.

¿Qué haría respecto Sky y Dimitri? Definitivamente no los aceptará sino se ha llegado a enamorar. Les daría su oportunidad, de eso estaba segura. Y los poderes de la Luz Eterna, ¿Qué pasa con eso? Bueno, hasta el momento ha despertado tres de los cuatro elementos. El Fuego era el que le faltaba. Escuchó de las chicas que incluso Mara no lo usaba demasiado, al contrario, lo usaba limitadamente por no decir en nulas ocasiones.

"Cada energía tiene su propia emoción para poder ser liberado" Le dijo Karin. "¿Qué sentimiento podría liberar el Poder del Fuego?" Se cuestionó la peli-rosa en su mente, a la vez que contemplaba el cielo azul.

Finalmente la estudiante logro llegar a tiempo a su salón de clases. Y con tan sólo ver al castaño, bastó para recordarle lo que tenía pensado decirle.

—¡Narugami! —gritó desde mucho antes que llegara ante él.

—¿Ah?, Daidouji —el castaño tragó saliva y una gota parecía resbalar por su sien—. Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo el muchacho.

—¡Tú! —agregó la chica del misterio, esta vez señalándolo son su dedo índice—. ¡Tú le dijiste a Loki-kun que tenía novio! ¡¿Verdad?

—¡¿Qué? —el Dios del Trueno se puso de pie al no comprender de lo que hablaba.

—Sí. Tú se lo dijiste —los ojos de Daidouji lo observaban detenidamente sin temor a equivocarse.

El Dios llevó una mano hacia su barbilla intentando hacer memoria, lo cual le pareció funcionar.

—Oh, ¿Te refieres a eso?... Pues, él se enfadó mucho, Daidouji. Estaba que daba miedo…

—¿Te da miedo un niño de ocho años? —le cuestionó ella dirigiéndose a su asiento.

—¡A mí no me da miedo un niño de ocho años! —gritó Narugami a los cuatro vientos "Porque en realidad Loki no tiene ocho años" Pensó para si mismo.

—Como sea. No le dijiste la verdad. Pero eso ya no importa —continúo la chica sonriendo—. Ya le explique de porque me hice pasar por la novia de Kotaro.

—¡Ya se lo dijiste! —exclamó él, "Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me venga a reclamar" Se dijo, a la vez que se llevaba una mano sobre la cabeza. De pronto le había llegado una jaqueca.

La corta plática duró sólo unos minutos más ante el timbre del inicio de clases. Un hombre de baja estatura y de un cabello canoso, entró al salón de clases. La peli-rosa bostezó al verlo, una reacción típica que provocaba en ella el profesor de Matemáticas.

—Muy buenos días, alumnos —el Sensei colocó su material de estudio sobre el escritorio y observando detenidamente a su alumnado siguió con su discurso—. El día de hoy se incorporan dos nuevas estudiantes a este grupo —el anciano calló un instante ante la sorpresa de los muchachos—. Por favor, pasen —pidió el hombre.

Obedeciendo la orden, ambas jóvenes entraron al lugar. Mientras las dos contemplaban a esos seres a los que llamaban humanos, el profesor intentaba callar inútilmente el alboroto que había comenzado. Daidouji se estremeció ante las miradas que se posaban en ella. Lamentablemente, esconderse tras el grueso libro de Matemáticas no había sido suficiente para engañar a Shizuki y a Karin.

—Preséntense ante la clase —pidió el maestro una vez que ya había disminuido el alboroto.

Alegremente y sin desconfianza la peli-naranja dio un paso al frente. Y sonriendo los miro atentamente.

—Mi nombre es Shizuki Mikami. Que mi apariencia no los engañe. Tengo sólo dieciséis años —fue su presentación.

El resto de los estudiantes la miraban atónitos. Mientras que otros se reían por lo bajo. Solamente opacados por un par de comentarios_"¿Cuántos años cree que tiene? ¿100?_

—Mi nombre es Karin Siraiyi —basto la suave voz de la peli-violeta para dejar el aula en silencio—. Gusto en conocerlos —hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo—. Gusto en conocerlos. Por favor, cuiden de mí —añadió sonriendo.

Karin respiró tranquilamente ante la mirada de los jóvenes frente a ella. Algunos sonriendo. Otros con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_"¿Estarán enfermos?"_ Siraiyi dejo de pensar en eso al ver a Mayura, le guiño un ojo en señal de confianza. _"¡Victory!" _Leer ese libro de Cortesía Japonesa había sido buena idea.

—Pueden sentarse cerca de Daidouji —habló el maestro señalando a la chica de cabellera rosa—. Mikami-san puede sentarse en el asiento vacío que está a su derecha y… —pensó un segundo—. Siraiyi-san, en el asiento vacío que se encuentra adelante.

—Sí —respondieron animadamente ambas dirigiéndose a sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —preguntó Mayura por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ambas la oyeran.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —respondió de igual forma la de cabello naranja.

—Vinimos para no dejarte sola, Mayura —continuó la peli-violeta.

—¿Qué? —respondió sorprendida Daidouji.

—Sí. Nosotras queremos ayudarte —habló Shizuki.

Los ojos azulados de Karin la observaron fijamente…

—Además de tus guías… somos tus amigas —agregó.

—Lo sé. Pero no deben de estar aquí, porque… porque…

—¡Daidouji! ¡Mikami! ¡Y Siraiyi! —exclamó furioso el Sensei atrayendo la atención de las tres muchachas—. Guarden silencio y pongan atención —ordenó.

—Sí… —respondió tímidamente el trío a la vez que se miraban entre sí.

Mayura dirigió la mirada hacia el libro en su pupitre. Un grueso libro que esperaba ser abierto.

—Matemáticas. Se me hará eterna la clase —ella suspiró.

Sin embargo, trato de concentrarse en los problemas que el Profesor escribía en el pizarrón. Minutos después, que parecieron horas para los alumnos, la campana resonó por las aulas, anunciado el final de la clase.

Una feliz Shizuki, se puso rápidamente de pie. Estiró sus brazos dando una agradable sensación a su ya abatido cuerpo. Y es que para la Guía Demoniaca, permanecer sentada frente a un libro lleno de números era la peor de las sentencias.

—Ya era hora, me canso de estar tanto tiempo sentada —murmuró la peli-naranja a la vez que parpadeaba su vista cansada.

—Es verdad —Karin la observó recordando su revoltoso carácter—. Shizuki no puede permanecer quieta por mucho tiempo —informó el ángel a Mayura.

La peli-rosa, ignorando el comentario de la oji-celeste, la observó con preocupantes ojos.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Ya te lo dijimos —Shizuki ladeó su cabeza, a la vez que mordía su labio inferior.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte —Karin sonrió mientras las palabras salían de su boca—. Sea lo que sea, estamos aquí por ti… y para ti.

—¿Para ayudarme? ¿A qué?

—A desaparecer esos problemas tuyos que me causan dolor de cabeza —respondió Shizuki con algo de indiferencia—. ¿O habrá sido la clase de Matemáticas? —se cuestionó mirando al techo.

—¿A qué te refieres con dolor de cabeza? —cuestionó Mayura con intriga.

—Sí —respondía Shizuki con ironía—. ¿Olvidaste que somos tus guías? Mientras no controles completamente los poderes de la Luz, seguimos prácticamente pegadas a ti.

—No solamente física sino también emocionalmente —siguió Karin.

—Estamos unidas a ti —agregó Shizuki—. Somos capaces de sentir tus emociones y sentimientos. Y aunque no lo digas, tienes un gran alboroto en tu cabeza.

—Por supuesto que lo hay —la chica del misterio recargo su espalda contra la fría pared—. Apenas ayer descubrí que dentro mi hay unos poderes dormidos que están despertando poco a poco. Hay un ángel y un demonio que quieren que me enamore de ellos, pero yo ya tengo novio. Que aunque sea fingido, novio al fin. Oh, sin mencionar que un Dios quiere robarme mis poderes y que para lograr eso tendrá que matarme lo cual terminaría en una completa catástrofe. Y por si fuera poco, estoy aquí, en el pasillo de la escuela hablando con mi conciencia —finalizó la peli-rosa mirando a las dos chicas.

—Gracias por eso —susurró Shizuki a la vez que se llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —Mayura la miró sin comprender.

—Yo, como tu Guía Demoniaca… —explicaba Shizuki—. Siento toda la tristeza y frustración que tienes. Karin, como Guía Angelical siente la felicidad y alegría que te invade. Aceptar tus problemas es algo bueno… Bueno para mí, me pase la noche entera despierta por la jaqueca.

—Y por eso no me dejo dormir —se quejó Karin.

—Hasta que cierta Guía Angelical uso sus polvos de sueños para hacerme dormir.

—¿Y que querías que hiciera? Tus pasos por toda la habitación estaban por despertar a Mayura. Ella necesita todas las horas de sueño que se le puedan otorgar.

—¡Alto! —interrumpió Mayura, evitando la pelea que sabía que se avecinaba. No se necesitaba ser un Detective Certificado para saber aquello.

—Muy bien —habló Shizuki—. Pero la próxima vez no te guardes lo que te molesta.

La peli-rosa hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? —cuestionó a las otras dos.

—Lo que se hace cuando se tiene un problema —respondía Karin—. Buscarle una solución.

—No lo sé —susurró la peli-rosa a la vez que salían del edificio hacia el patio—. Son tantas las cosas… —Mayura calló ante la presurosa interrupción de Shizuki.

—Yo opino que deberíamos ocuparnos del Novio Falso —sugirió sin más.

—¿De Kotaro? —preguntó Daidouji, aún sin creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su Guía Demoniaca.

—Es una estupenda idea —le apoyo Karin mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla en forma pensativa—. ¿Pero cómo deberíamos hacerlo?

Mayura alzó sus manos intentando detener las aceleradas ideas de sus compañeras—. No podría hacer eso. Tan sólo ayer dimos a conocer nuestro noviazgo a todo el Instituto —informaba—. No lo puedo terminar de un día para otro. Es cierto que le dije que solamente duraríamos unos cuantos días, pero sólo ha pasado uno.

—"No terminar con un Novio al día siguiente", ¿Qué clase de regla es ésa?

—¡No estoy diciendo que sea una regla! —la oji-carmín suspiró.

Guardo silencio ante las miradas de ambas chicas. "¿Qué hay que hacer?", susurró. Una sonrisa invadió los labios de las muchachas que tenía frente a ella. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Mayura al ver el rostro de satisfacción de la joven de cabellos naranjas. Y un extraño presentimiento comenzó a invadirla, especialmente si en aquella _idea_ estaba involucraba un Demonio.


	11. Invocando al Cautivo

**N/A: **¡Por fin! Nuevo Capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)

.

.

**.:: 11 ::.**

**Invocando al Cautivo**

Tímidamente, la de ojos azules tenía sus manos sobre su pecho. Aún no podía creer como se había ofrecido a aquello. Con determinación, Karin deslizó la puerta del salón de clases y se adentro en el. Observó con cautela a la joven rubia que consumía tranquilamente sus alimentos.

—Oh, Majestad Ramus. Mi Rey... —Karin junto sus manos, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a rezar desde el fondo de su corazón—. Debes de estar observándome desde Egard. Así que anticipadamente pido tu indulgencia ante lo que haré —lentamente se dirigió hacia el pupitre de la antes mencionada chica, que una vez más daba una mordida a su bola de arroz. El Ángel se paro frente a ella y sonrió amablemente— Hola, Sonozaki-san… —se escuchó salir de sus labios.

Los ojos castaños de la rubia la miraron con curiosidad. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Shion guardo un silencio momentáneo mientras intentaba recordarlo.

—¿Qué quieres Mikami?

—Soy Siraiyi Karin —Karin levantó sus cejas debido a la sorpresa. Su madre le había contado que los humanos llegaban a hacer algo olvidadizos. Todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios, Karin la observo a los ojos, evitando darle importancia al error cometido por la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres Siraiyi? —repitió de nuevo Sonozaki corrigiendo su desacierto.

—¿No es obvio? Quiero conocerte. Que seamos amigas —agregó.

OoOoOoOoO

Mikami Shizuki maldijo ante el dolor en sus rodillas. Llevaba minutos en cuclillas dibujando el pentagrama en el piso de concreto, y la oscuridad del abandonado laboratorio de Química no la ayudaba mucho. Movía cuidadosamente la tiza blanca, plasmando en el suelo la imagen guardada en lo más profundo de su mente. La peli-rosa se arrodillo junto a ella, observando detenidamente el movimiento de la mano de su Guía Demoniaca.

—¿Esto es parte de tu Plan? ¿Hacer dibujos en el suelo? —le preguntó la chica del misterio al ver la forma de una estrella de siete puntas.

—No es cualquier dibujo. Es el Pentagrama de Invocación.

—¿Y qué quieres invocar? —cuestionó Daidouji, una chispa de alegría se escuchaba en su voz.

—No "Qué" sino a "Quién" —la peli-naranja suspiro al ver a la joven ladear su cabeza en señal de confusión—. Este Pentagrama sirve para Invocar a los Demonios. Ya sea un liberal, es decir, un Guía Demoniaco que no tiene un Humano al que Guiar y se encuentra principalmente en Niogard. También puede invocar al Cautivo, en pocas palabras, al Demonio que se encuentra aquí, en Midgard, lidiando con la tarea de Guiar a algún humano.

—¿Y a cuál quieres invocar? —le cuestionó nuevamente Mayura.

—Al cautivo…. Y para eso, fue que envié a Karin.

OoOoOoOoO

La peli-violeta sentía el viento entrar por la venta del salón de clases. Se acercó a ella, a través del cristal podía ver el patio del Instituto. Algunos estudiantes comían animadamente su bentō, mientras que otros platicaban efusivamente. Cosa que no era diferente dentro del aula. Karin podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros riendo y gritando, alejados completamente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Temerosa a fallar, colocó su espalda contra la ventana, su cabello violeta era movido a la voluntad de la ligera ventisca que entraba. Levantó su mano derecha, abrió lentamente el puño de su mano, sintiendo al casi invisible polvo irse de su mano. "Duerme un poco" Murmuró a la vez que veía a Sonozaki.

La rubia comenzó a sentir su vista pesada, dejo los palillos sobre su pupitre para después tallarse los ojos. Un bostezo. Y al instante Karin supo que había funcionado. Por un momento pensó que no había calculado bien la dirección del viento.

—¡Sonozaki-san! —Karin se dirigió hacía la chica rápidamente. Se dejo caer al suelo junto a ella. La sujeto por la cabeza no omitiendo que sus compañeros comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor—. Creo que se desmayo. ¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Tiene que ir a la Enfermería!

No tardaron en ofrecerse a llevarla. Karin sólo la observó marchar en los brazos del representante de clase que se dirigía ya hacia la enfermería. Por fin podía respirar aliviada. Velozmente apresuro sus piernas y se encamino a donde la esperaban Mayura y Shizuki.

Por otro lado, la Guía Demoniaca había terminado de plasmar el Pentagrama sobre el suelo. Mayura no podía quitar la vista del piso, aquello a lo que Shizuki llamaba Pentagrama, no era más que una estrella rodeada de extraños símbolos. ¡Misterioso! Daidouji se llevó una mano hacia la barbilla, las preguntas no tardaron en rondar por su cabeza nuevamente.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas para la Invocación? —preguntó Daidouji.

—Haré la Invocación de un Demonio Cautivo. De cierta forma, invocar a un Liberal como a un Cautivo tiene sus dificultades. El Liberal no siempre puede escuchar el llamado, o simplemente querrá ignorarlo. Estando en Niogard se pueden dar el lujo de no obedecer el llamado —agregó—. Mientras que con el Cautivo, será difícil si no sabes quien es el Humano al que guía. La ventaja es que tendrá que venir de cualquier lugar en el que este, hasta nosotras. Otro punto a favor de invocar a un Cautivo es que puedes hacerlo por Linaje de Sangre. Claro, hablando de humanos.

—¿Linaje? Algo como de Padres e Hijos.

—Exacto. Nosotros los Demonios, y en alguna que otra ocasión algún Ángel también, nos vemos en la necesidad de… ¿Cómo lo diré?... ¿Reciclarnos? En un momento Guiamos a un Humano, después ¡Boom! el Humano muere. Sin más volvemos a Niogard. Un par de años después ¡Boom! otra vez, ahora estamos Guiando a su descendiente.

—Así es como funcionan ustedes… —decía la peli-rosa para si misma—. Ahora recuerdo —Mayura observó detenidamente a la chica junto a ella, para después dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la imagen—. Fuiste la Guía Demoniaca de mi abuela.

—Sí. Lo fui. Y antes de ella, hubo muchas otras… —Shizuki deslizó su dedo índice sobre la mesa cubierta por polvo. Un lugar ya abandonado y olvidado, era justo lo que necesitaba. Una luz resplandeciente la hizo voltear hacia la de cabello rosado—. ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó la Guía Demoniaca—. ¿Qué es eso? —le cuestionó nuevamente, esta vez señalando el pequeño aparato en las manos de Daidouji.

—¿Esto? —le cuestionó la peli-rosa realizando la misma acción que su compañera —señalando el aparato—. Es un celular. Sirve para que los humanos nos comuni…

—¡Ya sé lo que es un Celular! ¡A lo que me refiero es a esa luz! ¡¿Acaso le estas tomando fotos al Pentagrama? —le cuestionó algo exaltada la chica Demonio.

—Si —respondió despreocupadamente la chica del misterio.

—No puedes hacer eso —le informaba Shizuki un poco más calmada—. Sirve para la Invocación de Guías Demoniacos. Una cosa así no debería caer en malas manos. Y las cosas irían peor si aprenden a usarlo.

La puerta del lugar se abrió de pronto. Tras ella apareció Karin—. ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó al ver a las dos jóvenes. Se dirigió hacia ellas. Shizuki tenía un brazo a la cintura y su rostro lucía algo enfadado. Mientras que Mayura observaba al Demonio con una ceja levantada. Karin las ignoró, metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo para después sacar lo contenido en el—. Shizuki, aquí tienes lo que pediste —continuó. Ambas chicas observaron lo sujetado por su mano—. Espero que éste cabello te sea suficiente.

Shizuki lo tomo sin aviso —Claro que será suficiente.

Daidouji colocó el pequeño aparato en su bolsillo, se acercó a la peli-naranja, ladeó su cabeza, completamente confundida.

—¿Para qué quieres ese cabello rubio? —cuestionó la peli-rosa al Demonio. Esta última sólo volteó y sonriendo se dirigió hacía el pentagrama dibujado en el suelo.

Shizuki giró su rostro y sus ojos observaron de nuevo a Mayura. La sonrisa del Demonio era tal, que sus dos acompañantes eran capaces de ver sus relucientes dientes blanquecinos.

—Mi querida Mayura… Y mi dulce Ángel —el demonio guiñó un ojo—. Ahora serán testigos de mi Invocación a un Cautivo —la peli-naranja dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia el circulo frente a ella. Extendió su mano y susurró en una lengua extraña para las dos presentes. Un ligero aire comenzó a rondar la habitación, mientras que a Mayura parecían brillarle los ojos de la emoción.


End file.
